Dark Protector
by Carefree Quill
Summary: Tariq Asenguard, a Carpathian hunter , travels to the United States to obtain the list of psychic women compiled by the Morrison Center. Zoe is at the top of the center's list and Tariq can do no other than save her. Can a Carpathian Hunter and Soul Seer come together peacefully as lifemates? Chapter 8 now up. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**DARK PROTECTOR**

**By:** Carefree Quill

**Summary:** Tariq Asenguard, a Carpathian hunter briefly mentioned in Dark Curse and Dark Slayer, travels to the United States to obtain the list of psychic women compiled by the Morrison Center. A young woman at the top of the center's 'obtain at all costs' list is in imminent danger. Can he save her in time?

**Disclaimer:** Some of the characters are of course Christine Feehan's. There is absolutely no infringement intended here, only entertainment. I try to stay true to Mrs. Feehan's universe and characters as much as possible.

**Notes:** Telepathy is in _italics_. All Carpathian words have been researched and are accurate, to the best of my knowledge, to Mrs. Feehan's language. Any fairy (_Sióg)_ language is Irish Gaelic. Carpathian and _Sióg _words are in _italics _and a dictionary will appear at the end of the chapters.

**1**

Zoe hated parties, especially stuffy fundraiser parties. It was supposed to be a lesson in control, but it was always painful to hold back the sight around so many people. Crowds were difficult at best and frightening at worst. A three hour dinner, dance and presentation style gala was going to be misery. Her father was getting an award, and she would endure it for him. He had no one else to cheer for his achievements since her mother's time among humans had ended. Her mother wasn't dead, Zania was _Other_. Other meant _Other than human_. Zania was _Sióg_ , or fairy as most people would call them, but she wasn't a tiny person with wings like in cartoons. _Sióg_ look human, but have extraordinary powers. Her mother was a gardener, her power aided in plant growth and health. Zania had come to earth from the _In Between_ for a time to explore, but that time is limited, mainly to protect the human world from interference. Marrying a human is forbidden, but Zania loved her father, Professor Russell Stone. Zoe was the daughter of the forbidden, a secret in two worlds, and she could walk in both.

"Zoe, your grandfather is here," her father called from the front room. "We have to leave within the hour, so don't dilly-dally with that old wizard too long."

"I am not a wizard, Russ, no matter what picture history paints of me. I am a Seer," Merlin frowned. "You will confuse my heir, and she will have too much to do in the very near future to be given false information." Merlin watched the stairs as he waited for Zoe, his granddaughter, prefaced by too many "great's" to be mentioned. Though he had been born of mixed human and _sióg_ parents himself many centuries ago, her tie to him had not come through her mother, but her father. When Russ married a _sióg_ , their child was blessed with power never before seen among the _sióg_. He could never let the elders get their hands on her. His visit would have to be very brief, but his visions were terrifying, and Zoe had to be warned. He couldn't help but wonder how much she might already know from her own powerful sight.

" _Seanathair , _I have missed you!" Zoe greeted as she leapt at him and hugged him tight. "I'm afraid _Seanathair _," she added in a whisper.

"What do you fear, my angel?" Merlin whispered back. He held his breath, waiting. Did she already know?

Zoe glanced at her father, and he sighed. "Okay, peanut, I've got to go get ready anyway." Russ left them alone to talk.

"The party, how will I manage among so many?" She asked, but it wasn't all she was worried about. Some things were private.

Merlin let out his breath, "Oh, is that all? You will maintain your barrier as we have practiced. Your inner eye can stay closed to what is around you until you call upon the sight. You can look upon the world like any ungifted human if you choose." He paused and stepped back. "How do you see me?"

Zoe smiled, "You glow with a soft blue light, and when you smile, you sparkle." She loved his aura, so peaceful and powerful.

"Now, dim your sight, like closing a great eye within you, until you see only the physical world," he instructed.

Zoe pictured an eye within herself as he'd taught her, and then she pictured it closing as if to go to sleep. It worked. She imagined this was how normal people saw the world; only the physical and natural lighting around her. "Alright, _Seanathair. _ You look dull now." She smirked.

Merlin laughed, but then turned serious, "Let your sight sleep tonight, but keep your senses open. I have dreamed many things, and your life will soon change. I have tried to prepare you for the time when you will be on your own, and I know you are still very young, but that time is upon you. I may not be able to return to you, it isn't safe. Already the elders watch me. I cannot risk leading them to you. But the danger to you is not just from the _in between,_ it is here as well." He paused, watching her closely for signs of distress. She was trying to be brave, showing stoicism in the face of uncertainty. "There is good news though; I have foreseen a great protector that will come to you even as the danger closes in. You will feel strength, power and darkness within him, but he will be what you need and you will have to trust him to protect you. He will be _Other_, though not _Sióg_. I'm not sure of what race he is, perhaps Leopard or Lycan, maybe Carpathian or Mage. Have you dreamed, angel?"

Zoe's eyes widened in surprise. Oh, yes, she had dreamed of a man, a beautiful terrifying powerful man. He had whispered beautiful words to her and held her in his arms. He spoke of eternity with hunger in his midnight blue eyes. "I have dreamed," she admitted softly.

"Then you will know him. You are young, and have not thought of your future as yet, but you must know in your heart, Zoe, this man is for you," Merlin was serious. She had to know, she did not have the luxury of waiting to have a life of her own first. She needed protecting now, and this man was not just to be a protector, he was to be her mate.

"I am not ready for a man! That is just crazy talk, _Seanathair,_" she protested. "I'm only seventeen!"

Merlin smiled, "For a couple more weeks," he laughed. "Stop trying to deny fate. You and I both know that fate is one thing that will never be denied." He shooed her up the stairs to finish getting ready for the party as Russ descended the stairs in his tux. The time had come to warn his grandson of what he saw in his future. "Russell, your time is near."

"What of Zoe," Russ protested. "I fear nothing for myself, but Zoe would be alone…"

"No, Russ, I have seen her protector, he is very close now. Zoe will be safe," Merlin insisted. He paused and looked at Russ who seemed far away in his thoughts, "Zania is waiting for you in the _In Between_. Either she will draw you to her before you can cross into the _Next, _or she will follow you there."

"I miss her," was all he could manage to say. A lump formed in his throat. Merlin had warned him long ago that he would have to die to join his beloved Zania again. He had wanted to see his daughter safely into the hands of her protector first. He wanted to know the man who would care for her, to be given the chance to judge if he was worthy of his precious daughter. He trusted Merlin as no other, but he did not know this _Protector_.

* * *

Tariq waited in the shadows, invisible to his prey. The scientist sat at his computer looking over an email as he dialed the phone. There was something going on right now, and he had to determine if it needed to be dealt with before he and the others destroyed this lab.

"This is Harris," The tech at the computer identified himself on the phone, "Morrison's email just came through a few minutes ago. It has to be tonight, at the University Award Banquet. It's been confirmed that Professor Stone will be accompanied by his daughter. It may be our only chance to get to her. Morrison is certain now that she is the one. Send in the team, to obtain her immediately and at any cost. She must be unharmed, but the Professor has already become a liability. Eliminate him." There was a pause as the Harris listened. "Very good, see to it."

Tariq had heard enough. He stalked closer as the man hung up his phone, leaned over his shoulder and whispered a command. The man stilled and leaned his head to the side, offering his neck. Tariq took his blood to more easily control him and read his mind. He did not like what he found as he probed his depraved mind. "Pull up all information on this professor and his daughter," he ordered. Harris immediately complied.

André strode into the lab. _All of the others have been scanned and most are just student interns with no knowledge of what actually goes on here. Their memories of this visit have been erased. The rest of the building is clear and all surveillance has been disabled. What of this one?_

Tariq frowned as he looked at the screen. No pictures of the woman, only the professor. She was listed as Professor Stone's daughter… how very strange. _They have marked this man for death and his daughter for kidnapping tonight at a University banquet. _

André nodded. _Then we can do no other than intervene. Upon our approach I noticed an event beginning at the other side of the campus. That must be the banquet of which you speak. What of the database?_

_I have loaded the virus, and Josef has control of the servers. Everything is being copied as we speak. There is no time to lose, we must protect the woman. _Tariq waved a hand over Harris and he slumped over his computer. He would wake and remember nothing, but Tariq could monitor him at any time. It would be useful to have eyes and ears within the Center.

With preternatural speed the two hunters turned to mist and left the building, racing across the campus to the banquet hall. Tariq scanned for any sign of this team Harris had ordered. Everyone was dressed in formal attire and appeared to belong at the event. As he materialized, he attired himself in a tuxedo, though he remained invisible for the moment. André materialized beside him, similarly dressed. Tariq spotted the professor dancing with a young woman and his heart stopped. She had rich golden hair, and almost luminous white skin. Her gown was lavender… lavender! He could see her in color. He watched transfixed as her father turned her around the dance floor, and then she laughed. His vision exploded as every gown in the room burst into full color. His heart ached with joy at the sudden return of color and the near pain from the overwhelming change from his gray world. Everything else around him seemed to fall away as he focused on the young woman, Ms. Stone, who was undeniably his lifemate.

_How do you want to proceed?_ André asked, deferring to his friend for a plan. He could see his resolve as he watched the woman in question.

Tariq turned to his friend and there was wonder on his face. _I see you in color, my friend. This woman is my lifemate. She must be protected at all costs. _He paused, still absorbing the miracle of emotion and color. _I will go to her, you watch for this team sent to harm her and her father._

André clapped him on the shoulder, _Congratulations, old friend._ _I can do no other than aid you in protecting your woman and her father. Go to her._

* * *

Zoe focused on her father as they danced, blocking all the people in the room out as her grandfather had taught her. She felt the press of their auras but not their feelings. It was enough to make it bearable. Her father smiled, so pleased to have her with him as he was to be honored for his contributions to the University. He spun her again and she laughed. She felt a little like Cinderella in her lavender gown, a quiet farm girl at the great ball.

"How are you feeling, Zoe? Are you still okay here?" her father asked, concerned.

"I'll manage just fine, _daid_. _ Seanathair _helped me build a stronger block for the evening," she stated bluntly. "I am not leaving early. I want to hear your speech."

"I don't do speeches, peanut, I'll just thank God and my family and watch out for Kanye West to run up and take the microphone…" he teased.

Zoe burst out laughing. Her father was such a goof for a university professor. Just then, she felt a surge of power and started to glance around and saw _him_, the man from her dreams. He was nothing short of magnificent. He had hard masculine features; a strong jaw shadowed with beard, long jet black hair pulled into queue and beautiful midnight blue eyes. His broad shoulders filled out his tuxedo better than any man in the room. He was walking right toward them, his eyes locked on hers. He laid a hand on her father's shoulder and her father turned.

"Good evening, Professor Stone, I am Tariq Asenguard and would like to dance with this lovely young woman," Tariq introduced himself and gave a mental push to gain her father's acceptance. He planted a memory of a previous meeting about grant money for the history department that the professor worked in. He was surprised when he felt a surge of power from his lifemate, who was watching him suspiciously.

"Of course, Mr. Asenguard, I do remember you are a generous contributor to our department," he turned slightly to Zoe. "Zoe, this is Mr. Asenguard." He turned back to Tariq, "Mr. Asenguard, may I present my daughter, Zoe." Zoe suppressed a frown, but politely offered her hand.

Tariq stepped forward and took her hand, bowing over it and lifting it to lightly brush her knuckles with his lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Stone. Would you do me the honor of a dance?"

His voice was husky, sexy and mesmerizing, a temptation. He seemed to look right into her soul, and she felt naked under his gaze. In that moment of vulnerability, she dropped her barrier and let herself _see_ him. He was beautiful, powerful and dangerous. A fire burned in his eyes as he waited for her reply. His aura was dark blue, strong, yet not quite right. She could see he was _Other, _but like none she had seen before. He both frightened and excited her. People were starting to watch them, waiting to see what she would do, and her father cleared his throat. "Yes, I will dance with you," she said softly.

Tariq gently drew her into his arms and was overwhelmed with pleasure and arousal. She felt small and delicate, the top of her honey-gold head reached just below his chin. She was a beauty, lavender eyes, fair skin, lush pink lips beneath an adorable little nose that was sprinkled with freckles from rosy cheek to rosy cheek. He had never thought freckles would be so sexy. She was all soft curves; firm high breasts, a small waist and nicely rounded hips. A figure made to fire a man's lust. She was a miracle, his miracle. He could not believe he had found his lifemate after nearly two thousand years of waiting and searching. He watched the emotions crossing her beautiful face; confusion, apprehension, suspicion and comprehension. His beast stirred, urging him to stake his claim immediately, binding her to him in the manner of his people. Yet now was not the time or place. She was in danger, and he would destroy any and all who would threaten her. Then he would court her, woo her, and gain her trust and love. He wanted her to choose him. He wanted her father to choose him for her as well. Tariq guided her around the dance floor as they watched each other in silence. He wanted to respect her privacy, but could not resist the desire to touch her mind, to know her. Ever so gently he reached for her, a tentative touch, but she was closed, hidden from him as if not even there. The barrier was strong, powerful… mystical.

"You are _Other_," she softly accused. "My thoughts are not open for anyone to rifle through without invitation, Mr. Asenguard." He made her nervous, his obvious enormous strength tempered with such gentleness as he held her. His eyes were intense, unnerving as he watched her. He was not Leopard or Lycan, she could not feel the inner animal protectors within him. If he were from the _In Between_, she should feel the same _sióg_ power emanating from him as her mother and_ Seanathair_. He had to be either Mage or Carpathian, and both possibilities frightened her. Mage could be power hungry and evil, their greatest leader, Xavier, was an insane shell of a man bent on obtaining immortality and destroying all of the _Other_ peoples on the planet. And Carpathians were blood drinkers. To her they were not much different than vampires, feeding on humans. Creepy.

Tariq's expression remained unreadable despite the effect her soft voice had on his body. "What do you mean by _other_?"

Zoe glanced around the room before answering softly, as if imparting a great secret, "_Other than human_."

Tariq smiled. She was absolutely adorable, "Ah, I see. And if I am _other than human_ as you say, then what do you believe I am, _csitri_?"

"I do not believe such things are discussed in public settings, Mr. Asenguard," she scolded him. "I cannot help but wonder what it is that you want of me, it is obvious that I am too young to be receiving your attention…"

"Please, sívamet, call me Tariq," he interrupted. "How old are you, Ms. Zoe Stone?" He knew she was quite young, but if she were not old enough to be claimed, she would not be able to restore color and emotions to him.

"Seventeen, and quite inappropriate for a man of your obvious years to be trying to pursue," she admonished. He was too much for her; too big, too strong, too handsome, too powerful, too… everything. He threatened her at the most basic level. He would overwhelm her, dominate her. She did not want him in her life. There was no possible way he was here only to be a protector, not the way he was looking at her like a pms-ing woman looked at chocolate.

Tariq glanced at her father who watched them dance with scrutiny. It was not disapproval he saw in the man's eyes, but concern. He obviously loved his daughter, but he did not appear ready to sweep in to separate them. She was absolutely right about an obvious age gap. No human father would allow a grown man appearing to be in his thirties to openly pursue his teen daughter, even if seventeen was very near recognized adulthood. "I believe you would have me think you had just left a child's tea party to attend this event. Do you think so poorly of me then? And what must you think of your father, to allow me to dance with his infant daughter?"

"You are making fun of me," she said with annoyance. "My father probably thinks you are being nice to offer to dance. It is not as though there are many young men my age at a faculty and alumni dinner."

"This may be true, so why then do you protest?" he asked with a cocked brow.

"You know why," she said softly. "There is nothing polite or innocent about the way you look at me or hold me. You want something from me."

"What is it you believe I want?" he whispered huskily as he bent to her ear. His breath was warm and sensual on her neck.

She gasped at the intimacy of his breath on her skin. It was like her dream of him, holding her possessively, enticing her, tempting her. "I… please, Mr. Asenguard…"

"Mind if I cut back in," Professor Stone asked with a hard edge to his voice. "I believe you've danced with my daughter long enough."

Tariq inclined his head and stepped back, gauging the man as he placed Zoe's hand in her father's. He did not have time or patience for this social posturing. He probed the man's mind for some insight to this family dynamic and how he might gain acceptance as Zoe's suitor quickly. He found a very intelligent and complicated mind unlike any he'd encountered. He felt resistance.

"You are Carpathian," Professor Stone said bluntly. "I do not like you dropping fake memories into my head, it is dishonest. What is your business here, why do you try manipulation on me rather than plain speaking?"

"Very well, let us speak plainly," Tariq said. He liked the man immediately. He wondered what manner of man he was, or what manner of _Other_, as Zoe would call it. "You and Zoe are being hunted, I am here to protect you."

"We agreed to plain speaking and you are not speaking plain enough for my liking," Russ said flatly.

Tariq turned his midnight blue jeweled eyes on Zoe and there was raw desire and possessiveness in their depths. She sharply sucked in a breath and held it, waiting. She was terrified of what he had left unsaid, what he was about to openly admit to her father now.

"Your daughter Zoe is my lifemate," Tariq said with all seriousness. "I would like acceptance of me and your blessing on our joining, but I intend to court and claim her, with or without your permission."

Zoe closed her eyes and cringed as the enormity of what he said sank in, "_A__thair__, __ná__,__ le do thoil__…__ ná_," she begged him in _sióg_, 'father, do not, please, do not,' but he had never been swayed by begging, or using the fairy language; though it had always worked with _máthair_. She opened her eyes to see Tariq studying her possessively.

"You will expect to change her into what you are, but she is too young," Russ said lightly. Zoe thought he sounded as if they discussed the weather, instead of her life, her future. She was standing right here, and they discussed her life as if it were a trivial matter, not important enough to include her.

"When she is eighteen, she will be the age our women are claimed by their lifemate. I am an honorable and patient man. I can do no other than remain with your family until she reaches her eighteenth year."

"_A__thair__,_" Zoe asked nervously.

"That is acceptable, Mr. Asenguard. I expect your conduct until that time to remain honorable," Russ said with a smile. He would get his wish, and get to know his daughter's future husband before giving her to him.

"You didn't ask me," Zoe fumed. "Father doesn't speak for me, you can't just decide I'm yours without my say."

"You are not yet eighteen, _päläfertiil. _When you are, I will ask," Tariq informed her with a dazzling smile. And he would woo and win her long before then. She would desire him with the same fire he desired her with. When she came of age, he would not have to ask, she would beg.

André tapped him on the shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, Tariq, but we are about to have company."

Tariq pulled Zoe against his side tucking her under his arm. He felt the rightness of it, she fit with him, she belonged with him. He sighed. They would have to deal with these vampire hunters first. "Then it begins."

**Irish Gaelic Translations**

Do not = ná

Fairy = sióg

Father = athair

Father = daid

Father-in-law = athair céile

Grandfather = seanathair

Mother = máthair

Please = le do thoil

Step father = leasathair

**Carpathian Translation**

**csitri** - little one (female).

**päläfertiil**- mate or wife.

**sívamet** - my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Can you believe the nerve of that office geek? Harris acts like he speaks for Morrison," Rick said with annoyance as he scanned the room. He adjusted the jacket of his waiter's uniform with distaste. He knew the opportunity to obtain their objective would be small. He couldn't care less about greasing the professor, but he had to find a way to get to the girl. A room full of people wasn't the best option for a kidnapping, and there were a couple of big men with her, not just her father. Perhaps they could manage it during the presentations.

"I don't like not having a plan, and I don't like those two gorillas with her. Where the hell did they come from?" Eric didn't like it at all. Were those body guards? It was well known that Professor Stone's daughter had no known photos, attended no schools, and was never seen in public anywhere. He'd actually wondered if she was disfigured or something. That was obviously not the case and he looked forward to having her within his power. The men around her worried him. This might get complicated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would all return to your seats, the program will begin in approximately ten minutes," a stuffy man in a slightly dated looking tux announced from the podium at the end of the hall.

Rick turned to Eric and smiled as he tapped his earpiece so he could talk to the entire team, "When the Professor goes up to the podium, James will take him out. In the chaos afterward, we can grab the girl." It was a good plan, simple but effective. They were all dressed as wait staff, unnoticed and easily forgotten. As everyone was taking their seats, cocktails were being served. That was a perfect excuse for them to continue to circulate near the tables. "James, find a position to take your shot from, everyone else, you know what to do."

* * *

Professor Stone escorted his daughter back to their table, closely followed by Mr. Asenguard. The other hunter disappeared somewhere, and Russ just knew something was going on, but with all the people around, he couldn't say much. There were no free seats at their table, so he came up with a quick solution as he pulled out Zoe's chair. "Since I will shortly be tied up with the program, I wonder if you would keep my daughter company, Mr. Asenguard."

"Please call me Tariq, Professor. Of course, I would be delighted," he took the seat beside Zoe and noted her scowl. It would take time to gain her trust, time he was afraid they did not have.

"I see our esteemed Academic Dean looking impatient so I'll just head up to the front," Russ said, and then bent down to whisper in Zoe's ear. "Zoe, we'll talk this out later, please heed _seanathair__'s_ warning, and take his advice. He risked a great deal to visit you today."

"As you wish, _a__thair_," Zoe answered quietly. She watched her father as he strode away, she was so proud of him. She wanted him to be proud of her, too. This whole protector business was already getting out of control. She was looking forward to this 'talking out' so she could shut down this Carpathian's plans for her. Once whatever danger was out there was gone, she wanted him gone too.

Tariq had no trouble hearing their conversation. He wondered at what warning and advice were given, and by whom. Occasionally they used words he was unfamiliar with, and it only impressed upon him how little he knew of this woman beside him. He tried again to touch her mind, but her barrier was impressive. He could probably get through it with a little effort, but the damage to her trust would be too great. She had to choose to let him in. He would have to find the patience to treat her gently. Tariq gave her a smile, "Are you enjoying the banquet, _csitri_?"

He was doing it again, pouring all his charm into that sexy European accent and blinding her with a devastating smile. She had to remind herself of what he was, a blood drinker. Was he using an enthrallment to make her desire him? Did anyone else feel his pull? Zoe glanced around the table, but none of the others seemed to notice them. She couldn't take it, this all needed to stop. "What is going on?" she demanded quietly. "You said we were being hunted…"

Tariq would not lie to his lifemate, he could not, "There is a center on this campus devoted to psychic research. The people involved with the center are not what they seem. Have you or your father had contact with them in any way?"

The color drained from Zoe's face, "They wanted my father to be tested. He was given an invitation with a number of others on campus, both faculty and students. It was supposed to be random, but he knew it was suspicious. The only ones offered this random testing were… _other_." Her father had refused and discouraged everyone else as discreetly as possible to also refuse. Those psych people scared her.

Tariq frowned, "How does your father know?"

Zoe's eyes locked on his, "He knows, it is his gift, the_ Knowing_. My grandfather's gift is the _Seeing._ When father is near _Others_, he just knows what they are and how good or evil or dangerous. It is why he knew you were Carpathian, and how he quickly shook loose your clumsy memory plant. That really pissed him off, by the way."

Tariq pondered that revelation, and the odd terms she used, knowing and seeing. She fascinated him, but he could not detect anything unusual about her. She felt human to him. "And what is your gift, _csitri_?"

Their conversation was brought up short by the beginning of the program, "Welcome everyone to the Annual Faculty and Alumni Banquet. I know most of you only came for the dinner and dancing, but there are a few awards to give out and this year's biggest contributor to the sudden acclaim of our History department, Professor Russell Stone, tops our list." The Dean turned and gestured for the professor to join him, when Tariq heard a frantic call from André, _Somewhere inside the hall is a shooter! The professor is the target, and they will try to take your lifemate during the chaos._

Tariq scanned the room for the shooter, but could find no one in the room with intent to harm. His eyes searched quickly, as his lifemate's father stepped up to the podium to present himself as a target. He didn't see a shooter anywhere. He did notice the waiters that seemed to be a little too attentive to their table. He read them easily; all were waiting to take Zoe. He could wait no longer to take control of this situation. Trust or no trust, he would do whatever necessary to protect his Zoe. He abruptly stood, gathered Zoe into his arms and sped from the room. He ignored her indignant gasp or shocked protest, simply masking the sounds. They were invisible and he left behind the illusion of them still seated at the table. Zoe was out of immediate danger, but her father could not remain unprotected. André joined them in the outer hall.

"Those waiting outside are dealt with, what of the shooter?" André asked.

"What shooter?" Zoe exclaimed.

"I left a barrier around her father, but saw no sign of a shooter, nor could I detect intent within the room," Tariq answered, ignoring Zoe's outburst.

Zoe frowned as she began to understand it was her father in jeopardy. She squirmed in his arms, "Put me down you overgrown Neanderthal! Let me look, I can see things you can't," she said bluntly. "I'll find your bad guy."

André shrugged, "Let her look, we can keep her hidden."

Tariq knew there wasn't much time, so he set her on her feet, "Very well, come to the doorway. No one can see or hear us; we appear to be where we were."

Zoe was impressed with the illusion he left, but couldn't waste time thinking about it. She released all her barriers at once and whimpered at the shock of pain her overwhelmed sight flooded her head with. She pressed her lips tight against further admission of weakness and searched the room. She started blocking out sections of the room as she ruled them out. She spotted four waiters with taint upon them heavier than any she'd ever seen before. "The four waiters by our table," she said quickly. "They are evil."

"Those we know, it is a shooter we seek, try looking in places partially hidden," Tariq encouraged. He could feel the power coming from her, and the pain it caused. He realized her barrier was gone and he very gently slipped into her mind with the softest touch and eased her pain. He could see through her eyes and even with her consciously dimming her view of the harmless people in the room he felt overwhelmed by what he saw. She could see their souls hovering over them, bright and beautiful. Some were more brilliant than others, but incredible nonetheless. Her gaze fell upon a man near the front of the room and his stomach lurched. He was vile, human, but with a soul so tainted he had to have been touched by the undead. That must be why he couldn't read him; the man's mind had been protected.

Zoe knew she'd found the shooter, he made her skin crawl. His aura looked like a layer of slime, rancid and oily. He was dressed as a waiter standing near the side of the stage. "There, by the stage," she gasped. Tariq nodded to André and escorted her out of the hall as André entered. She did not need to see any violence.

"André will see to your father's protection," Tariq said tenderly. "Allow me to ease your pain, _sívamet_."

Zoe knew she should protest, but her head hurt so much. She wanted to go home and shut out the world and this man, this Carpathian. But she allowed him to comfort her despite her misgivings. She sighed as she felt him draw her to him and cradle her head between his hands. He was so gentle and he whispered to her words of his language; beautiful, sexy sounding words. His hands were warm, and she felt a subtle easing if the sharp pain. He murmured words of comfort in her mind. _Sívamet, you are so brave to use this gift to save your father when it hurts you so. This sight you use is so amazing to me, but I feel your pain. Replace your shield now. We have found all the bad guys._ She smirked at his use of her own words, but then she realized he was in her head. How dare he invade her privacy! She glared at Tariq suspiciously and her barrier came up hard and fast, throwing him from her mind.

Tariq had never been caught off guard before. She was powerful, and tossed him out swiftly and decisively. She obviously didn't like the intimacy of sharing her mind. For the brief time he was merged with her, he felt peace as he had never known. She was softness and light, her heart full of kindness and goodness. She was a wonder, so unexpected. He had caught a whisper of her thoughts, a light foray into her memories. She was not of any race he had heard of, she was _S__ióg__._ It was a word without meaning to him, but the echo of her heritage he recognized; her ancestor was Merlin. She called him _seanathair_, or grandfather. He was still alive; centuries after his time should have ended for a mage or human. But he was not mage, he was this _Other_, this _S__ióg_.

"You presume much," she said angrily. "You seem to think I am yours to do with as you please, but I am not. I belong to myself, Mr. Asenguard."

She distinctly annunciated his name, making it sound like an epithet, her voice dripping with menace. She reminded him of a cornered kitten, raising her hackles and hissing. He managed to restrain his grin, not wanting to offend her further. And then a small tidbit of information he'd seen in her thoughts came back to him. Zoe feared him both as a man, and a Carpathian. _Blood drinker _was the term shat had lingered in her thoughts. It terrified her that he would be like some horror movie Dracula, for her understanding of his species was so limited. In time he could ease these fears, show her the truth of the wonders of his race. It was not her fears he focused on, but the knowledge that she'd have little time to escape him because her eighteenth birthday was only _two weeks away_. She was well aware that only her age was holding him to his honor. She was also aware that she would likely not be able to fight him when her age would no longer stop his claim. "You need never have fear of me, _sívamet_. I can do no other than see to your happiness and protection."

There was a commotion in the hall, and several gunshots followed by screaming. People were shouting and there was obvious panic beginning when one final shot rang out and she heard her father over the PA system, "Everyone remain calm, the police are on the way, and it appears the danger has passed. Please clear the area around the bodies and remain in the hall. The authorities will probably want statements from everyone…" Tariq cringed, waiting for Zoe's reaction.

"Your friend is very subtle, Mister…" Zoe's sarcastic comment was immediately interrupted.

"You will drop this formality immediately and address your lifemate by his given name, _päläfertiil._ My name is Tariq," he said with a harsh edge to his voice. "You cannot avoid what is between us by refusing to use my name."

"There is nothing between us, Tariq! You just did your job; you protected us from the nutty people. You may go now," she dismissed him with all the haughtiness she could manage. He needed to leave before she completely broke down in front of him. Why did the thought of him leaving put an ache in the area of her heart?

Tariq could feel her fear despite the barrier she held against him. He pulled her into his arms and held her, "You are frightened, and I am sorry these evil ones were allowed to come so close to you. You are safe now, and your father is safe. You need never fear for it is my duty and privilege to protect you and see to your health and happiness." He felt her soft body relax against him, accepting comfort from the very man she feared. He fought down the waves of arousal coursing through his body. His body grew hard and heavy, desperate to claim her. His beast stirred within him; demanding he take her blood and claim her. She was his, and the need to taste her was relentless. He clung to his honor, forcing his body to relax. She would fear him even more if he let her see his desire. "You think to escape me, Zoe, but it is too late. You and I are two halves of the same whole. Our souls are meant to be bound, for they are incomplete without each other. Now that we have met, if I left you now, we would both suffer for the separation. I know you try to hide behind your age, but it is a short reprieve. I intend to usethis time to get to know you, and let you know me. Make no mistake, _päläfertiil, _in two weeks, you will be mine for all eternity," Tariq said seriously. Her body went rigid in his arms.

Zoe tried to pull free of his embrace, but though he didn't tighten his gentle hold, he was immovable. She hated that. "How dare you? You overbearing, thick headed, irritating, Neanderthal reject from an old vampire movie!"

"Zoe be silent," Russ commanded his daughter without the slightest hint of raised voice. "You will not disrespect Tariq, or reveal our private lives in this unprotected place."

Zoe was immediately contrite, "I am sorry, _athair__._" She leaned back to look up at Tariq and her heart turned over at the overwhelming tenderness she saw in his expressive blue eyes. "Please," she asked softly.

Tariq released her and she immediately turned and hugged her father, "I'm glad you are safe, but I'm afraid to ask what happened."

"Then don't ask, peanut. We'll go home as soon as the police release us," he promised.

André joined them as the professor made his promise and glanced at Tariq. _The police are conducting interviews. Since the shooter killed his companions and then turned the gun on himself, they know nothing of the true target. I have already planted interviews with the professor and your lifemate into the mind of the lead detective, and he will have notes to refer to later. They are released. I have already informed the others of what has happened. The search for Morrison continues, and they have gone to pursue another lead. I will be near if you need me. _André made a formal bow to the professor and Zoe and then vanished into mist.

"André has seen to the police, we can leave now," Tariq informed the professor. "Your daughter has an aversion to sharing her mind, so you must show me where your home is, Professor."

Russ frowned at his daughter, "It wouldn't matter, our home has protections on it. When we get there, you will understand. Since I'm soon to be your _athair céile_, your father-in-law, you can call me Russ. My car is this way." He turned to lead them down the hall, and Tariq was struck with sudden warmth in his chest. He was accepted by his lifemate's father; he had a family again.

Tariq turned his gaze on Zoe and offered his arm, "Zoe?" He waited for her to take his arm. She needed to take his arm of her own free will, a symbol of her acceptance. He held his breath.

"You know, I am not choosing to be your girlfriend if I take your arm, Tariq," she said bluntly as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm, her voice defiant.

Tariq led her down the hall her father had taken with a triumphant smile on his face. "Ah, _csitri_… yes, you are."

**Irish Gaelic Translations**

athair - father

athair céile - father-in-law

daid - father

le do thoil - please

leasathair - Step father

máthair - mother

ná - do not

seanathair - grandfather

scoir - quit

sióg - fairy

**Carpathian Translation**

csitri - little one (female).

o köd belsö - darkness take it.

päläfertiil- mate or wife.

sívamet - my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

The drive to his lifemate's home was scenic as they wound through the hills away from town. The terrain was becoming more hilly and wooded, and the distance between homes was growing. Tariq liked what he saw, feeling more at home in the wilds than the cities. Sitting in the front seat beside Russ, Tariq could feel the waves of stress coming from Zoe in the back seat. She remained closed to him, though he knew it was a great effort, and she was not yet recovered from opening her vision to the spirits of so many. He refrained from pressing her and waited. The professor was also silent as he drove the windy road. Tariq could be patient as this awkward family silence continued, but he knew sparks would fly very soon. Russ was simmering below his calm façade, and he didn't care about masking his thoughts as Zoe did. It was going to boil over soon.

"Your coming is not altogether unexpected, Tariq. No matter how prepared we thought we were, obviously, we were not. I'm sorry for my daughter's rude treatment of you. I assure you she was raised to behave better than she did tonight," Russ was not happy at having walked in on Zoe blistering Tariq's ears after he had saved their lives, and likely many others in a room full of people.

"As you said, my arrival is a surprise," Tariq tried to reassure Russ.

"Ah, but she knew she would be meeting a protector, she was told that it was not just some mystic bodyguard she'd be meeting," Russ continued. "She is well aware of what that means for her future, that her freedom is ending…"

"What freedom, _athair_?" Zoe exclaimed. "Tonight's party is only the second time in my life I was allowed to leave the circle! How dare you imply that I am some flighty school girl with no boundaries? I have never had freedom, and it appears you have no problem with the knowledge that I never will."

"Your fate was written long ago," Russ began, but Zoe interrupted.

"I would write my own fate, not have it forced on me by _seanathair_. I do not want any mate, do you hear me Carpathian? It's not anything personal against you. I don't want to be told to hide behind trees and stones for the rest of my life, and I don't want to be bossed around by some overprotective domineering man."

"Few women desire the restrictions their males place on them, though they are intended only to protect. I am certain you will resent decisions I will make concerning your safety and health. You do not understand the ways of my people, and you fear what you do not understand. This is easily remedied, Zoe, if you would just spend time in my company, we can learn of each other," Tariq's voice was sweet, enticing, and persuasive. He could feel that he was reaching her. "I want to know everything about you, Zoe, if you will let me. For instance, what are _S__ióg_?"

Russ inhaled sharply and glanced at Tariq, "We do not discuss such things outside the circle. Even the mention of it can draw unwanted attention to us. Explanations will come when we are safely home."

Tariq was so intrigued he was having difficulty remaining calm. He tried again to touch Zoe's mind and found her barrier much weaker than before. He searched it gently and found that she was unable to hold it as she tired. He ever so slowly touched her mind, trying not to alert her to his presence. It was difficult as they had not yet exchanged blood, but he managed. She was angry, but her anger was with herself, not him. She was grateful to him and André for saving her father, but didn't want to admit it. She also didn't want to admit that she liked him, or that she found him attractive. She was furious with herself for desiring him. Tariq's body tightened at the knowledge of her reaction to him. Perhaps this courtship would not be as difficult as he thought.

"We are coming to it shortly, Tariq. The entrance never appears in the same place twice," Russ informed him as he watched the left side of the road for the tell tale opening. "There, between the trees," Russ pointed to a very subtle gap between the trees and what appeared to be a very old, never used dirt road. It was very overgrown. Russ turned into the wood, thick with trees, the forest floor covered with bright green ferns and bracken. It was beautiful. Soon the rough dirt gave way to a winding cobblestone driveway. "When we reach the first circle, we will continue on foot. You will be unable to enter without invitation. Wait for us, or you may find the full force of the protections."

Tariq was amazed as the trees thinned and he saw great oak trees, hundreds of years old standing in line, perfectly spaced. Russ pulled to the side of the driveway and parked in front of a small stone garage covered in ivy and moss. He got out toopen the garage door as Tariq went to open Zoe's door. He again offered his hand and waited.

Zoe frowned, "Why is it every time you offer a hand, I feel that you place such importance on my cooperation?" She took his hand and stepped from the car. He annoyed her simply with his presence, and his manners. It was petty of her, she knew it was, but didn't care.

"Every little show of cooperation is a step closer to trust, _sívamet_," Tariq said with a smile.

As Russ put the car in the garage, effectively hiding it, Tariq looked at the majestic oaks. It was not a line, but a circle that they formed, a big one. Russ rejoined them. "Zoe and I will enter, and then Zoe will invite you into the safety of the circle."

"What? No! Why me? _A__thair__,_ you do it," Zoe instantly protested.

"He is your protector, here for you, Zoe. You must do it," Russ stated firmly. "Fate, peanut…"

Zoe frowned but followed her father between the great oak trees that seemed to mark and entrance to the Circle. She turned and sighed, "Tariq Asenguard, honored hunter for the Carpathian people, do you swear that you mean no harm to the people living within the Circle under its protection?"

Tariq was surprised by the formality of this question, "I swear that I mean no harm to the people living within the Circle under its protection." He held his breath and waited. He was still in her mind, and she didn't like being ordered to invite him into her home. If this was anything like similar rituals his own people used, he wondered what it would mean for his relationship with Zoe. Did this bind them in some small way?

"Tariq Asenguard, I, Zoe Stone, daughter of Professor Russell Stone and the _S__ióg__ B__anphrionsa_ Zania, invite you into the circle. I grant unto you the freedom to leave and return at will and charge the Circle to protect you as it protects our family." She reached her hand out to him and he took it, allowing her to lead him through the trees into an open meadow. She immediately released his hand, and he allowed this small bid for freedom, for now. The circle was easily two hundred yards across. In the center he saw their home, a charming English style cottage surrounded by a low stone wall with a yard filled with lush gardens. Tariq liked the place immediately, it felt peaceful and welcoming.

"Your home is beautiful Zoe. Thank you for trusting me enough to invite me into the safety of your home," Tariq said sincerely. He didn't know if he could offer that much trust to a near stranger so quickly.

"There is a second Circle of protection, though you cannot see it, a recumbent stone circle about fifty feet out from the garden wall. Any uninvited with evil in their purpose would find crossing the circle a fatal mistake. You will need a second invitation to cross that as well," Russ informed him and halted their progress a few feet from a large stone lying flat, nearly hidden by the meadow grasses. "Zoe," Russ prompted.

Zoe passed the stone and turned, "Tariq Asenguard, by the power of the _sióg_ I invite you within the Circle, and I grant unto you the freedom to leave and return at will. I charge the Circle to protect you as it protects our family." She offered her hand again, and Tariq once again took it. As he passed the hidden stone guardians, she tried to release his hand, but he held it gently but firmly. "You may let go now, the formal invitation is concluded," she whispered to him.

"I like your hand where it is, _csitri_, but I thank you for informing me of the conclusion of the ritual," Tariq said, his voice still sweet and enticing sounding. It put her teeth on edge, and she had to shake his charm from her mind. She tried to find something else to focus on.

"What is that you call me? I've heard several things you have said that I don't understand? Is that Carpathian? What does it mean?" She asked.

"C_sitri_ means little one. I have also called you _sívamet_, my heart." Tariq waited for a reaction before translating his last endearment.

"I'm not little, and I am certainly not your heart, or anyone else's," Zoe said firmly.

"You are little to me, Zoe, for I am a rather large Carpathian. You have no say in what my heart feels, and if I say you are my heart, it is so. You are also _päläfertiilam_, my lifemate. This you cannot argue, for it is truth. I am waiting to bind us until your eighteenth birthday, but you are mine, as I am yours," Tariq informed her. Her mind furiously thought of a retort, but her father caught her eye and shook his head. She frowned and clamped her mouth shut.

Russ watched the byplay with a smile. He liked Tariq. The man wouldn't put up with Zoe's sass, yet he treated her with gentleness and patience. With two weeks of courtship, he knew that Tariq could win her over. He opened the door and turned on the lights in the main sitting room. He glanced at Zoe who rolled her eyes.

"Here, too?" she sounded very put out.

Russ laughed, "No, as head of this house I must do it," he turned back to the door, "Tariq Asenguard, I welcome you into this house as family. Do you accept the position of protector for my daughter Zoe?"

Zoe gasped. No, why would her father offer him that title? Her father and grandfather had always taken the role of protector. Was he saying in addition to, or instead of her family?

Tariq had the impression of something very significant shifting with the formality of those words. "Professor Russell Stone, it would be my honor to accept the position of protector for your daughter Zoe, my lifemate." As he passed through the arched doorway into the cottage he felt overwhelmed with joy. This was a home, not just a house. It felt as warm and inviting as the family that accepted him despite all their differences. He watched Zoe finally relax and let go of all of her guards. She sighed with the easing of the strain. She looked at him, seemed to study him closely. He was a shadow in her mind, and looked through her eyes at how she saw him. His soul was dark blue, not bright like others he'd seen at the banquet. A shadow seemed to also surround him, and he wondered at its meaning. When Zoe turned to her father, he was blinded by the brightness of the golden glow around him. He felt Zoe turn the brightness down, and he could see him wrapped in a warm glow. Finally, Zoe broke the silence.

"I need to change out of this ridiculous dress," she said and headed for the stairs. "I think a bath and bed…"

"Just change and meet us in the library, peanut. Time for explanations has come," he paused and glanced at Tariq, "From everyone."

Tariq nodded his acquiescence and followed Russ through the archway into the next room. The library was filled with books from floor to ceiling. Several wingback chairs were placed in pairs in the corners of the room separated by small tables with lamps. There was a very old, very heavy looking wood roll top desk against one wall in the only place not covered with books. Russ tossed his tux coat and tie over the back of the desk chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Please make yourself comfortable," he said and waved his hand at the chairs in invitation.

Tariq also removed his coat and tie, and sat. His mind was on Zoe, and he automatically reached for her. She was hanging her gown in the closet, her mind racing to make sense of all the changes in her life happening within the last hours, against her will. She passed by the mirror, now dressed in jeans and a cable knit sweater and began taking the pins out of her hair. She glowed with a rich honey light, her soul calling to him. Her hair fell in rich honey wheat waves down her back and he longed to be the one running the brush through it. She was thinking of him, that she was afraid of him. He withdrew and returned his attention to Russ.

"She fears me," he said sadly.

Russ nodded, "That is not unexpected. What we know of your people is little, and unflattering. She has never seen a Carpathian before. Your appearance is different to her, the appearance of your soul."

"What are the _S__ióg_?" Tariq asked him. "For a moment her mind was open to me, but I confess I have never heard the term before."

"Ah, yes. Zoe loves the old language. We are descended of the _S__ióg_ , the Fairy; those that dwell in the _In Between_. I have come from ancestry that was of mixed race, human and fairy. Some even return to protect the family, when they can. In medieval times, the Fairy passed laws among their kind forbidding interference in the _Here_, on earth. They were permitted to walk among us for a time, but never interact with leaders of our world, and never marry humans. Of course, procreation among humans and fairy is forbidden." He paused, and his forehead creased in worry.

"Zoe's mother is Fairy," Tariq guessed. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up. The peoples that walked the earth were all known to him. Why did he know nothing of the fairy? He thought them silly tales written by humans, nothing but fantasy.

"Oh, it is more complex than even that, Tariq. My wife, and yes, we had the nerve to marry, she is their Princess. Zania had to go home, but she grieves for us, and the Elders are suspicious. We are a big secret, you see, especially Zoe." He looked at Tariq, all seriousness in his eyes, "What happened tonight is nothing; I believe it was a distraction from the real threat. I believe that if they learn of her, they will take her. She is powerful, more powerful than she knows."

"She sees peoples souls," Tariq thought it amazing.

"_Seeing_ is our grandfather's power, he sees the future and the past. He does not see auras. Zoe is a _Soul Seer_. I believe she not only sees, but has the power to help heal souls. But her abilities cost her. In crowds of people it is overwhelming to the point of pain. We have been working on control…"

"Talking about me," Zoe said in annoyance. "My difficulties are not his business."

Tariq rose as she entered and offered her the chair beside his. She frowned but took it. "All right, I'm here."

Tariq knew it was his turn for explanations. "I was on a mission with a group of Carpathian hunters to infiltrate the Morrison Center for Psychic Study, they have a facility on your campus. They are a front for a secret organization of vampire hunters. The organization is international, but the worst part is, they are actually led by vampires. The true nature of the organization is to destroy not only all Carpathians, but all the _Other_ races of the world." Tariq used their term to help them understand what was at stake. "The human members have no idea of this, though they are truly depraved people who kill more humans by mistake than Carpathians. They are compiling a list of all women with psychic abilities, for these special women are potential lifemates to Carpathian males."

"Like me," Zoe said softly.

Tariq turned to her and reached for her hand. It pleased him that she did not pull away. "Yes, _sívamet_, like you, in fact you were at the top of the list. They were issuing orders over the phone to those men to kidnap you, Zoe," he turned to her father, "and to kill you, Russ."

"But why? How do they even know of us?" Zoe exclaimed in confusion.

"We believe they trace bloodlines, as well as relying on people coming to the center for evaluations. No doubt your ancestry was traced down to you," Tariq explained.

"Will they try again?" Russ asked.

"They will regroup first. What are your responsibilities to the university?" Tariq asked bluntly.

"I'm a department head, I can work from home. The spring semester is nearly over anyway. You think I need to hide?" Russ didn't like that idea at all.

"I think that I am unable to protect you during the daylight hours," Tariq admitted. "Soon, I must take my rest, but I do not wish to leave Zoe." It was a confession. He had found his lifemate and could not bear to part from her. He needed to protect her from all harm. He needed to be near her until he could bind her to him. Already his inner beast raged at him from within to claim her.

"I have two weeks!" Zoe reminded him bluntly.

"Zoe, be silent, and listen to Tariq," Russ scolded. "How close are you, Tariq?"

"I will hold to my honor, have no fear. To be near her, and unbound is very uncomfortable for me. To not keep her near, when we are unbound, is worse. She is my anchor, her light balances my darkness, and I need her." He turned to Zoe, "I know this frightens you, and I am sorry. I have a need to be in your company, will you allow us to begin with friendship?"

Zoe's heart turned over, and there was a lump in her throat. His eyes were so hungry, so hopeful, and so very tender. "Yes, friendship is a good place to start," she said softly. He gave her hand a light squeeze and her stomach fluttered. They locked eyes and Zoe heard Tariq's voice in her head. _Thank you, sivamet._

Russ cleared his throat, "Enough for one night, I'm beat, and I think I'll turn in. Zoe, visit with your beau until he has to rest, then show him our basement. I think he will find it to his liking."

Tariq stood and gave Russ a formal bow, "I thank you for accepting me into the safety of your home, and for trusting me with the protection of your daughter."

Russ looked startled by his formality, "Goodnight. Zoe, be nice." And with that, he left them alone.

Zoe pulled her feet up onto the chair and hugged her knees, trying for nonchalance, but failing, "Now what?"

Tariq sat back down and smiled at her, his deep eyes full of desire, "Now you ask me your questions, I will answer all."

"So, you drink blood like a vampire?" she asked the scariest question first.

"Carpathians are of the Earth, Zoe. We are not like any other species you know of. We sleep in the ground and the earth heals and renews us. We do not eat food as humans do, and the eating of flesh is as abhorrent to us as the taking of blood is to you. It is blood that sustains us, and we do not kill as the vampire does. We are protectors of all peoples, hunting the vampire for the protection of Carpathian and human alike.," he knew she would not fully understand until she knew him better, and trusted enough for him to take her blood and allow him to give her his.

"Animal blood?" she asked hopefully.

"You know that is not so," he said softly.

"You want my blood," she made it a statement. She knew he wanted to possess her in every way, but was forced to wait. She was afraid, but intrigued.

"I cannot lie to you; the sharing of blood between lifemates is a very beautiful and erotic thing. It is literally the offering of your life for that of your mate. Among my kind, the offering of blood is given freely in times of need. We deeply respect the giving of blood. And when we feed, we treat our prey with care and respect, leaving them with no knowledge of their gift. I promise you that I will take nothing from you that you are not willing to give."

"What if I can't, what if it is all a mistake and I'm not this lifemate? I'm not fully human, and certainly not Carpathian. How do you know I'm the one? How can I know?" Zoe asked desperately. She knew she found him handsome and sexy. She knew that when he touched her she melted. She knew that if he pressed her for more than this chat, she could never resist him. And she knew that it scared her to death.

"Carpathians have only one mate, they are like half a soul searching for the other half. Our males lose their emotions and the ability to see in color after about two hundred years. It is then that the darkness begins to grow within them. Only his true lifemate can restore them to him, as you have done for me. For the woman, she will feel a pull, a desire for him. Do you feel nothing for me, _csitri_?" Tariq ventured, knowing full well that she did. He wanted her to admit it.

"I do feel drawn to you, a little," it was all she was ready to admit. In her mind she heard his voice, so sexy sounding. _Only a little?_ "I thought you wouldn't take what I wasn't ready to give. I'm not ready for you to eavesdrop, Tariq."

"When you dropped your guard, I thought it was an invitation. If you like, you may look into my mind, I offer it freely," Tariq tempted her.

"I cannot, you know that; what a safe offer to make," she said in annoyance.

"You can, if you and I exchange blood, as lifemates do. You would always be able to look into my mind; I would hold nothing from you. It would help me protect you, for I would always know where you were," Tariq used seduction in his voice, but no compulsion. It must be her choice, and she was thinking about it.

"Will it hurt?" she asked nervously.

"No, my heart, it will not. You may find the experience… pleasurable," he said softly.

"I don't know if I can drink, I might let you, but…" she couldn't believe she was considering this. He was so dreamy, so sexy. She actually wanted to know what it was like.

"If you cannot, I can help you, if you desire it," he said in his velvety smooth voice. "Will you offer freely the gift of your blood to your lifemate, _sívamet_?"

Zoe was lost in his eyes and didn't have the strength to deny him, "Yes, Tariq, I will."

**Irish Gaelic Translations**

athair - father

athair céile - father-in-law

banphrionsa - princess

daid - father

le do thoil - please

leasathair - Step father

máthair - mother

ná - do not

seanathair - grandfather

scoir - quit

sióg – fairy

**Carpathian Translation**

csitri - little one (female).

o köd belsö - darkness take it.

päläfertiil- mate or wife.

päläfertiilam – my lifemate.

sívamet - my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Tariq's heart rate increased as the enormity of this moment sunk in. His lifemate, too young to claim and still very afraid, has chosen freely to exchange blood with him. Though he did tempt her with the freedom to search his mind, deep down she was trying to reach for him. He was in awe of her courage. He was desperate for her taste. He forced his heart to calm, for she was still very wary. He sat very still. "Zoe, be sure," he said softly.

Zoe watched his face, so stoic, but his eyes were on fire, his aura's rich blue color deepened. She didn't know why she felt she needed to do this, but she knew she had to. This was somehow very important, and though he made it sound casual, he needed this from her. If this was her fate, then so be it. "I am sure, Tariq. If I'm to be stuck with you, I might as well be able to spy on your thoughts, too. It's only fair." She played it off as a game, but knew it wasn't. Slapping a brave front on her fears, she offered him a small smile.

Tariq was a shadow in her mind, feeling her fears and knowing the moment she made her decision. She humbled him with her bravery. "Then come here to me, Zoe, my heart," he extended his hand and once again waited. This time her acceptance of his hand meant everything, it was truly acceptance of him as a man and as a Carpathian. When she took his hand and stood, his heart skipped. He drew her to him, pulling her down onto his lap, cradling her against his chest. Her small gasp of surprise made him smile.

Zoe felt so small in his arms, his strength a bit intimidating, but he was so very gentle with her. He gazed into her eyes and she felt as though she were falling. He leaned closer, slowly, so slowly until his lips brushed hers softly. It was heaven, that small touch of lips. Her eyelids fell and she sighed. His hand slid up her back and burrowed in her hair to cradle the back of her head as his lips burned a trail of light kisses across her cheek to her ear. He nuzzled there a moment then drew on her lobe gently. Her heart was racing, his touch exquisite. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. She felt the bunching of his muscles beneath his dress shirt, the leashed power of his body as he held her. His hot mouth trailed kisses down her neck and she felt his tongue stroke over her pulse sensually.

Tariq was fighting to maintain control; her skin was so very soft. It was a test of honor to have her in his arms and not touch her sexually. He forced himself to just hold her, contenting himself with light kisses. He waited until her mind was foggy with desire then bit deep, drawing her exotic taste into his mouth. She was heavenly, rich and decadent, unlike anything he had ever tasted. He held her tight against his chest and drank deeply, savoring her. She was everything beautiful, sweet and generous, a beacon of light to his soul. The beast within roared in triumph, demanding he bind her to him and complete the ritual. She moaned in his arms, still clinging to him, offering him everything without fear. Her body sagged in his arms and she sighed in pleasure, showing no hint of fear. It was her trust that stopped him; he was being far too greedy. She could not afford to lose the amount he was taking. He withdrew, and licked the wound to heal it.

Zoe was floating in a dream, Tariq's mouth on her skin, setting her body on fire. His tongue was teasing at her pulse and then a flaming hot shock of delicious pain followed by pure ecstasy. Stars burst behind her eyelids, and she gasped at the pleasure. Her nipples beaded and she felt her entire body respond to his touch, though he only embraced her. She could stay here forever, relishing the feel of his arms around her, his mouth moving at her throat. So this unbelievable pleasure is why all the women chased Dracula in the movies. Who would have ever thought it would feel so erotic, so incredible. All too soon she felt his teeth withdraw and his sinful tongue stroke her neck. She couldn't believe it was over already.

Tariq lifted his head to look into her sexy lavender eyes, she smiled at him and it broke the last shred of his control. He crushed her lips in a demanding kiss, knowing he was pushing her but suddenly unable to care. His tongue stroked the seam of her lips, tempting, coaxing, until she opened to him and he deepened the kiss. He swept his tongue into the warmth of her mouth, a groan of pleasure rumbling deep in his throat. He was leading, but she was meeting his passion halfway, following without question or protest. She wanted to please him, to give him the same pleasure he was giving her.

Zoe was drowning in bliss. His mouth was so hot, so soft and sinful as he kissed her, his tongue stroking the inside of her mouth so erotic. She timidly stroked his tongue and he groaned. She wanted his pleasure, it felt powerful to know that she pleased him, this strong, powerful worldly man who was probably older than she could imagine. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he seemed to go wild in her arms. Not too bad for a first kiss, it was certainly far beyond her imagination.

When Tariq caught the thought drifting through her mind that for a first kiss she could never have imagined this, he suddenly felt like a beast, mauling an innocent. He was moving too fast for a courtship with a woman not yet of age. He immediately drew back, softening the kiss, simply savoring the caress rather than trying to devour her. She sighed into his mouth and his body shook with desire. Cradled in his lap as she was, she couldn't possibly miss the evidence of his body's need for her. But no matter how swept up she was, it was too soon. He kept kissing her lightly, and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest to her. He spoke softly to her in her mind, _are you ready to take what is offered to you, sívamet? Can you do this without my help?_

Zoe slowly opened her eyes, "Hmmmm?" She kissed along his jaw and his eyes closed as he savored the feel of her lips exploring his face. She followed a similar path down his neck as he had done with her, but as she reached his pulse, she stopped and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't think I can, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's not important that you do it on your own, will you let me help you? You need this, I need this," Tariq admitted it, he needed this. But more than that, she was very weak from his feeding, and he could not leave her that way.

"Then help me," she said.

Immediately he drew her down to the thick muscle over his heart and began whispering in his sexy Carpathian language. Her lips began to move over his chest and his body went rigid, the pleasure that hit him was shocking. He reached up and slashed a cut in his chest with a sharp fingernail and guided her mouth to it. At the first pull of her hot mouth he growled in ecstasy. His mind raced with the ritual words, his beast demanding they be said. Instead he whispered endearments into her mind. He let her feel the pleasure she was giving him, and slowly let her come out of the enthrallment. He wanted her to remember his taste, remember the pleasure he felt when she fed from him. He knew when her awareness fully returned because she whimpered slightly. _Shhhh, my heart, you remember how it felt when I drank, it is even more pleasurable for me. _She held him tighter and continued to drink, fully aware, giving him the greatest gift he had ever received, trust and acceptance. _Enough, __csitri, that is enough. _He drew her away from his chest and closed the wound himself. A stream of blood still lingered on his chest, and Zoe bent down and licked it from his skin. It was too much, she was too much to resist. He drew her up to his lips and kissed her hungrily, tasting his blood on her lips. His tongue dueled with hers and he slid his hand down her back to the hem of her sweater, slipping back up underneath it. Her skin was like satin, and her hair strands of silk in his fingers. His whole body shuddered, and he had to remind himself of his vow to court her until her eighteenth birthday. He eased his hold and pulled back, sliding his hand from her sweater and sighed.

"Oh, Zoe… _sívamet_, I am sorry, we must stop. This is too soon," his breathing was so heavy, like hers. His heart was pounding, the blood rushing in his ears. He forced himself to calm. "Shhhh, listen to the sound of my heart, feel its rhythm. Match yours to mine…" Her heart followed his; it was a miracle, this woman in his arms. He just held her for a while as they relaxed. _Thank you for your trust and for this great gift you have given me._ He whispered it into her mind

Zoe rested her head against his chest, _you're welcome, Tariq._ The reply was soft, like she was unsure if it would work. He felt her there, in his mind, just a brush against his consciousness. _Thank you for making my first kiss so sweet._

Tariq held his groan. He wanted her so much, and at times she seemed all woman, but now she seemed like a little girl. _You are doing well, csitri, I like hearing you speak to me in this intimate way. Now our minds have a link, private from all others. You can talk to me any time you wish._ He hoped she would.

"It's strange," she whispered softly. _It could feel intrusive, don't you think?_

_Please, Zoe, intrude upon me as much as you like. I would delight in your intrusion. _

She looked up into his deep midnight eyes, so beautiful as they gazed at her. How strange that he could melt her with those eyes. Her gaze slid down to his perfect, sinful mouth. He had kissed her like he owned her and wanted her to know it. He had said that she belonged to him. Would he then belong to her? Could any woman hold a man of such immense power? She leaned up, intending to surprise him by kissing him first, but he met her halfway. He whispered in her thoughts, even as he wove a magic spell around her with his gentle kiss, _you are the only woman for me; no other can ever turn my head, only you, Zoe, päläfertiilam._

He ended the kiss, and she felt bereft, but he smiled and her heart warmed. "It is near dawn, I must rest somewhere near."

"The basement,_ daid_ said you would like it. I'll show you," Zoe tried to rise, but he held her and stood, cradling her against his chest.

"Point the way, I'm not ready to let you go," Tariq said gruffly, giving her a light squeeze.

"Can't you read it in my mind?" she teased.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Have you really ever left?" she accused with a cocked brow.

Tariq had the good grace to look sheepish, "I have not looked at your memories, just your thoughts. I had to know if you had favorable thoughts of me."

Zoe laughed, "And?"

"Of course you do," he grinned, but then turned serious, "Look into my thoughts, Zoe, and you will know all my secrets, even the ugly ones. Lifemates have no secrets, Zoe. I will not hide anything from you, even though I worry how you can ever accept a man of violence. Hunters… we protect, but to do that we must kill," he paused. How could he make her understand?

"Stop, Tariq, don't speak of it with shame. I don't know enough of your people to understand now, but protection I get. I totally get the protection thing. I have not been allowed out of the circle all my life. It is my home, but it is a prison. It's for my protection, but…"

Tariq kissed her; _I will be your protector, sívamet. I will take you anywhere you wish. But now, perhaps you will direct me to this basement._

Zoe giggled against his lips and turned toward the hall. She pictured the way in her mind and waited. He immediately carried her toward the kitchen and the cleverly hidden door in a panel near the end of the hall. He let her reach out and release the hidden mechanism, as his hands were delightfully full. They descended a carved stone staircase that went down in a spiral, a surprisingly big spiral, descending surprisingly far. As they passed little alcoves, about every twenty steps, he lit the torches with a thought. When they neared the bottom, it opened into a natural cavern. There was a natural spring that fed a pool, and he noted the floor near the stairs was a carved stone pattern. A little farther from the stairs the floor was a rich loamy soil. It was beautiful, perfect.

"Is there an outlet to protect?" he asked.

"There are many miles of winding natural tunnels that cross like a honeycomb and lead out to an old sealed mine. This room has only two ways out, and both are hidden from the outside. It is well protected," She smiled at him. "Carpathians like caves?"

"They offer protection from the sun, and many, like this one offer rich soil to rest in. Your father was right; it is very much to my liking. I will take you to your room and return after a goodnight kiss at your door," he said with a smile. _Hold on to me._

It was all the warning she got before he suddenly moved like the wind, flying straight up inside the stairwell and through the door, only slowing slightly to navigate the halls of her home. They stopped in front of her door and he lowered her legs and let her body slide down the length of his hard frame. One part of his frame was especially hard, and had been since he laid eyes on her at the party. He held her in his arms and whispered in his sexy voice into her mind, _I'm ready for my goodnight kiss._

Zoe leaned up and offered her lips, he took possession, burned her with his passion, devouring her with his sinful lips. His tongue stroked hers, enticed her to follow into his mouth and he sucked gently to keep it there. He would never get enough of her, never weary of her touch, her taste. _Do you… want to come in?_ Her shy offer almost undid him. He reluctantly ended the kiss.

_I want that far too much, csitri. I will take my rest. You must sleep, too, and dream of me. I will return to you this evening._ He bowed, and then dissolved into mist and disappeared down the stairs.

Zoe reached up and touched her lips with her fingertips. She could still feel him there, as if the kiss had never ended. It felt erotic. She touched the place on her neck where he had bitten her. It felt warm, and she remembered the ecstasy of it. She sighed, and retreated into her room. She was too tired to bother with a shower, so she just changed into her Betty Boop pajamas and crawled into her canopy bed. She glanced around the room, suddenly grateful he didn't accept her invitation. It seemed like such a childish little princess room. She suddenly felt like a little girl playing at being a grown up with no idea what she was doing. What would he have thought of her if he'd followed her through that door?

_I would think that my lifemate had been blessed with a loving family that cared for and protected her. Do not be ashamed of your child's room or the innocence it represents. You please me just as you are, Zoe. _She felt his lips brush her forehead as if he were right there with her. _I could not be in the same room as you and a bed. I promised you friendship first, and I keep my promises._

_There is such a thing as friends with benefits, Tariq._ Zoe said with a wicked smirk on her face.

_Once we partake in the benefits, we will be bonded as lifemates, do not tempt me to break my oath. You remain in your father's home and he has given me his trust. Go to sleep, __sívamet,_ he used a mental push at the end, wanting her to rest while he rested so that she would begin to adjust her schedule to his. _Sleep until I call you._

Zoe yawned and turned onto her side, pulling a large plush bear into her arms and sighed, _Goodnight, Tariq. You're so bossy, trying to force me to sleep when I'm already so tired. I suppose you'll believe it was your doing when I drift off to sleep, and not the fact that I was up for more than twenty-four hours._

_Stop sassing your lifemate and go to sleep._ Tariq sent the response with a much stronger push and heard her laughter in his mind briefly before he felt her finally succumb to the command. He had been setting additional safeguards around her home, and returned to her room to set safeguards at every entry point. He looked around at the room she thought embarrassing. The walls were a very light lilac color, her drapes in deep purple, and her canopy a light lacy flower print that matched her bedspread that was nothing but thick ruffles from the edge to the floor. Her furniture was solid hand carved wood in a rich deep stain that was very old. It was feminine, but not really childish, unless you counted the plush animals that had been pushed from her bed to the floor. He watched her sleep a moment, allowing himself the pleasure of observing her in innocent repose. Her hair, like waves of honey fanned across her pillow, and her eyelashes were dark brown fans against her cheeks. He smiled at her freckles, oh how he liked those freckles across her nose. Her arms were wrapped around a plush bear, not a child's teddy, but one made to look like a wild grizzly. He wanted her arms wrapped around him as she slept. He reached down and touched the softness of her hair, because he could not stop himself. With one last glance, he turned to the windows and set his safeguards. He retreated from her room to set guards on her door, but remembered her father. If she slept late, he would come to check on her. He would have to be content with the protections on the house.

Tariq returned to the basement and explored every crevice for and entrance that might have been overlooked. This cave was a wonder, but it could be a weakness if a vampire were resourceful enough to find it. After weaving protections at every possible vulnerable point, Tariq found a place not far from the stairwell and opened the earth. It was not the soil of his homeland, but it was rich with minerals. He shed the tux with a thought and floated down into the healing earth. His thoughts were on Zoe, and he wondered what threat the Sióg were to her. He would speak with Russ on the next rising about the fairy threat to his lifemate. As he replaced the soil above him, leaving no visible evidence above ground to mark his resting place, he shut down his heart and lungs and slept.

**Irish Gaelic Translations**

athair - father

athair céile - father-in-law

banphrionsa - princess

daid - father

le do thoil - please

leasathair - Step father

máthair - mother

ná - do not

seanathair - grandfather

scoir - quit

sióg – fairy

**Carpathian Translation**

csitri - little one (female).

o köd belsö - darkness take it.

päläfertiil- mate or wife.

päläfertiilam – my lifemate.

sívamet - my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

_Zoe was terrified of the creatures that were circling the large stones that surrounded the house. They were hideous, tall and thin, and their skin seemed too tight to fully cover their faces. Their hair was oily looking, stringy and thinning as it clung to their skulls. They seemed to sway and bob in a hypnotic fashion, their eyes glowing red and their mouths filled with sharp jagged brown teeth. "Invite us in, princess…" they hissed._

_Zoe knew better than to taunt them, lest any dare she issued be twisted into a form of invitation. Grandfather had warned her of such tricks, drilling it in her mind to never answer back. She stood in the garden and watched as they tested the strength of the shield. So far, none had made the mistake of trying to walk through, they were waiting. Then she saw them, the dark ones. These creatures she knew, the evil fairy, the Mísióg. They had warred with the S__ió__g for centuries, even before the days fairies were seen on the earth. Usually the dark fairies were trapped in the in between, in a place the S__ió__g had trapped them in. There were treaties in place to control them, but somehow the dark ones still managed to cause trouble without actually breaking treaty. Several bat-winged fairies swooped around screeching as the grey skinned black fey burned a circle on the ground and started chanting. She watched, horrified as the evil ones, long time enemies of her mother's people, began spell casting. They were trying to break her grandfather's wards. She knew they were after her, but if they got in, they would kill her father and Tariq. If she called them out of the house, they would fight, and get hurt or die. She did not have the power to stop this…_

Russ paced along the end of Zoe's bed with deep worry creases in his forehead. It was late afternoon and she was still out cold, and obviously dreaming. Her sleep was not peaceful, and with a _S__ióg_ Seer that was not a good sign. It would likely be another hour or two before Tariq rejoined them. It was likely he had aided her in sleeping so soundly. Russ sighed, knowing he would be unable to wake her from such a state. He decided pacing would do no good, so he went to the kitchen. She'd be hungry when she finally woke.

Tariq came awake suddenly, a great uneasiness settling in his chest. Immediately he reached for Zoe and found her in distress. She was dreaming, her heart racing with fear. He tried to enter the dream to protect her there, but could not. Tariq knew the sun had not yet set, but it wouldn't matter, he had to go to her now. He opened the earth above him, cleaning and clothing himself even as he rose to the surface. He refilled the hole with a wave of his hand, shifted to mist and streamed up into the house and to her room with preternatural speed. He materialized beside her bed, and sat next to her thrashing body.

"Zoe, my heart, wake for me," he said gently but firmly. "Wake and take comfort from your lifemate." He brushed her hair from her face and watched as she opened her eyes. She was disoriented for a moment, her eyes unseeing though they stared right at him. "Zoe, breathe with me. You are safe," his hand cupped her cheek and he looked into her eyes, waiting for the fog of sleep to lift.

"They know, Tariq, they know. I have to tell _daid_ now. It's not _máthair__'s_ family that knows. It's the _M__í__sióg__, _the Dark Fairy that will be coming. I want _S__eanathair__!_ He will know what to do," Zoe was near panic, and Tariq just pulled her into his arms and held her as she spoke her fears. "We have to call _athair_…"

"Zoe, slow down and tell us what you saw," Russ said as he arrived, sitting at her other side. "Was it in the _Here_?"

"They were like in the books, the dark ones; they were attacking the circle, using dark spells to weaken it. There were hideous creatures with them, not like the _S__ióg_ or the _Mí__sióg_, but evil…"

Tariq tried to reach for her memory of the vision but it was hidden from him as if protected. Nothing should hide, not with their blood bond. "Zoe, I cannot see your vision, can you let down the protections? I only wish to know what it is you fear."

"I'm not hiding it from you, I can't hide it from you," Zoe protested. "Not before, and certainly not now, after we…"

"After you what?" Russ interrupted with a hard edge to his voice. He looked accusingly at Tariq and waited.

"Zoe and I exchanged blood; it was her conscious choice, so that she may see into my mind as I can see into hers. It also aids me in keeping her safe, for now there is no place on this earth I cannot find her," Tariq answered without a hint of guilt or thought of wrongdoing. It was the way of his people, not in the least improper between lifemates. Most Carpathian males claimed their lifemates immediately. He was making great concessions for her age already, and at no small cost to his physical or newfound emotional comfort.

"It was my choice," Zoe defended him.

"At his prompting, no doubt," Russ said with annoyance. "I can see the benefit to her safety, but I think once is enough before her birthday. I am aware of what happens with enough exchanges, and it is too soon."

"You are well informed about our people," Tariq observed, his voice and expression unreadable.

"I know only what I can read from you. I am not without my own gifts, small though they are," Russ said. "Your thoughts are guarded, but it is there. You are walking a fine line, trying to honor my daughter, and my guardianship of her, but you are struggling with your own instincts. Your Carpathian blood is making demands of you that you cannot satisfy until she comes of age. It takes a toll, yet you choose to endure. There is honor in you, Tariq, but I know how close you are."

"What does he mean, 'you are close'? What are you close to? How can we help you?" Zoe asked, "Is there something I can do to make it easier on you?" She was worried, because her father was worried. "What is it you cannot satisfy?"

Tariq frowned, "It is not my wish for you to worry for me, _sívamet_. There is still much about our people you do not yet know. Your father worries for your safety from every possible threat, as he should. But his worry the threat might come from me is misplaced. It cannot happen."

"What threat?" Zoe exclaimed. "Someone explain now."

"Carpathians who live too ling without their… um, wife… well they can choose to kill when they feed to feel the power, and they become vampires. It's where vampires come from, Zoe," Russ said bluntly.

Zoe turned to Tariq, it all made sense now, "That's why Carpathians hunt Vampires, isn't it? It's because your people are ultimately responsible for their existence in the first place. If you found me, why is he still worried?"

"We have not bonded, so our souls have not joined. My soul needs yours to balance the darkness Carpathian males are born with. I am not going to throw away the gift of finding you if I must wait two more weeks. You are safe," Tariq assured. "Your courage to share your blood with me has helped alleviate a little of my discomfort. It is a small bond between us."

Russ sighed, brushing that aside and returning to the threat at hand, "Do we dare risk a call to Merlin on this? Can you see when?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just know something bad is going to happen soon, and it will come at night," Zoe said. "Can't you see it, Tariq? I want you to look, I'm inviting you," she said desperately. Would that open the vision to him?

"Visions are protected, Zoe. Only Seers can have visions, and I don't think he can see it. Why don't you draw what you saw? You can share it that way." Russ turned to Tariq, "She's really quite the artist."

"But I don't do portraits," she said firmly. "I never do portraits."

Tariq was intrigued and gave Russ a questioning look. Russ just shook his head and said, "Let's leave Zoe to dress, and she can bring her sketch book downstairs to the kitchen. I'll make her something to eat." Tariq reluctantly followed Russ, though he hated leaving her. Once they were in the kitchen Russ sighed. "She sees things when studying a subject. She sees into their soul, into their past pains; it's almost a compulsion to depict it in her painting. Sometimes she sees what a person needs to heal their soul, but mostly she sees the pain, or depravity. She did a portrait of a family friend once, and it shook her up. She painted the car crash that took his wife, in vivid, full color, horrifying detail. She swore off portraits after that."

Tariq frowned, "She is such a gentle soul that such things would affect her deeply. I will not just guard her safety, but her heart and soul as well. It is the duty of every Carpathian male to protect his lifemate in all things."

Russ nodded, "I know, Tariq. I do trust you with her." He paused, "I want you to know, that if anything should happen to me, she will be your soul responsibility; there is no one else. It's possible this could happen very soon, before her birthday. If it does, you can't wait for her to turn eighteen. Just know that you will have my blessing."

"You speak with the voice of foreknowledge," Tariq said with concern on his usually reserved face. "It would greatly displease me to fail in protecting my lifemate's family. How can we avoid my displeasure?"

Russ couldn't help but laugh, "If my fate is written, you cannot prevent it. If it happens as I was told, I will die with honor and return to the arms of my wife. I can ask for no more, knowing Zoe will be cherished and protected." He paused, and looked serious for a moment, "She doesn't know of this, and should not be told."

"I will not speak of it, but she can read my mind, when she is ready to do so. At present, she is a bit shy," Tariq admitted with a small smile. He could hear the water running for her shower and nearly cringed.

Russ turned his attention to making breakfast, but said lightly, "I remember when I first met her mother; I thought I would die if I couldn't be with her every little moment. Somehow I managed, and you will too."

"Tell me of her," Tariq prompted.

"Zania… she's a power to be reckoned with. She is a Gardener. She built the Oak Ring to protect our family. It took a bag of acorns and an afternoon to create trees the size of those hundreds of years old. She spelled them to hide us, and unless you have been welcomed, within the ring appears to be dense forest from any angle, including the air. The house and the stone circle are of the_ Idir_, the _in between_. Our grandfather created those for us when he blessed our union," Russ knew Tariq needed to understand all of this, but few had dealt with the _S__ióg_. Some things were hard to explain.

"Merlin," Tariq supplied his name. "Am I to understand that he is the Merlin of legend?"

Russ smirked, "Don't ever tell him he is a legend, Tariq. His arrogance needs no help. He is the one written of, though none of it is truly accurate. The people of the _in between_ are careful not to leave their mark on the world. Merlin was accorded a little leniency as he was the son of an important _S__ióg_ noble, and his mother was a favored dalliance. Though he is of mixed parentage, he is powerful. It is rumored that children of such unions far surpass their parents for power. That is the true reason it is forbidden. When discovered, all such children are taken to the _in between_ forever."

A sudden rage filled Tariq at the thought of someone daring to take Zoe from him. It was like pure fire in his chest, closely followed by the icy fear of losing her to something unknown. All at once he felt the soft warmth of comfort invade his chaotic thoughts. _Tariq? Are you alright?_ Her concern whispered through his body like a healing balm. It was the first time she had reacted to his emotions and responded to him, without his reaching for her. _Yes, Zoe, I am well. Your sweet voice has calmed me. _Now in a little more control, he asked Russ, "How can I protect her?"

"I believe once you are bonded, and she is… like you, she will not be detected any longer as _S__ióg_. Her dream concerns me. If the dark ones seek her, I am unsure what to do. They are powerful, and they do not follow rules." Russ said as he spread jelly on toast. He glanced at the doorway just in time to see Zoe hugging her sketch book with fear in her eyes.

"What does he mean, like you?" she asked Tariq pointedly. No one said anything about her changing from who she was, what she was, whatever that was.

Russ quickly deflected, "Zoe, come eat. I made your favorite omelet and toast. You can sketch your dream after breakfast. We need to know what we are dealing with."

Zoe frowned, but set her book down and sat at the table. "What about him? He can't eat an omelet."

"I will go and scout around in a little while. I'll hunt for what I need at that time," Tariq said flatly. He was not happy with Russ stirring Zoe's curiosity so soon. Some subjects were delicate, and needed time and trust before broaching them with her.

Zoe picked at her food, though she loved her garden omelets, especially the way her _daid_ made them, she wasn't hungry. _Don't think I'm letting you off the hook on that question, Tariq. I will expect an explanation later._ She frowned at her plate. He had put two kinds of mushroom and tomatoes and onions and several enticing herbs in it. Why was it so unappealing? Why did her stomach feel nauseous at the very thought?

_Zoe, you must eat, please, for me._ Tariq had not expected one blood exchange to affect her appetite so strongly. He caught her looking at him and immediately locked gazes with her; he used a strong mental push. He built the feeling of hunger, enhanced the aromatic scents of the herbs and onions. He enveloped her in comfort and directed her attention back to her food. _You will eat it all, and it will stay down and nourish you._

Russ watched in fascination as Zoe ate her food, almost in a trance. Tariq was focused on her, and he just knew that the changes in his daughter were already starting. He also knew it was the only way to save her. If either the fairy or their dark nemesis got their hands on Zoe, they would lock her up and exploit her gifts. He doubted Zania could help her, princess or no, as a lawbreaker she would undoubtedly be punished. _S__ióg_ punishments were inventive and cruel.

Finally Zoe seemed to return to her own sassy self as she looked at her empty plate and then turned a furious gaze on Tariq, "Really? You seriously just hypnotized me into eating?"

"Your body needs nourishment," Tariq said lightly. "Now please, will you share this artistic talent with me so we may prepare for our enemies?"

_Our_ enemies, he had said. He had no idea what might be coming, but he stood with her without flinching. She hoped he wouldn't regret it. She opened her book to a blank page and started sketching. Deep in her mind she pulled the dream back to her, searching her memory for important details, anything that could help. Her memory of this dream was all they had to prepare them.

Tariq didn't want to hover, so he tried to distract himself. "Zoe said something about books."

"Yes, the Lore Books. Some have illustrations. Come to the library," Russ headed down the hall to the library with Tariq close behind. He opened a locked cabinet and pulled out a large leather bound volume that looked hundreds of years old. He carefully placed it on the table and stepped back. "Show me the _Mísióg_." The book flew open and pages started flying until it found the right page.

Tariq stared at the collection of nightmarish creatures. Some looked like twisted goblin-like men with bat wings, some like angry looking dwarfs, and some looked almost human, save their grey skin color. All had fangs and red eyes. "Tell me what they want," Tariq said.

"They want to kill all the _S__ió__g_, abolish all their laws and rule the _A__nseo_, the _Here_. It is not spoken of much, even in the books, but they like to eat human flesh," Russ admitted distastefully. "They are all exiled to a part of the _in between_ that is dark and evil. It is like a prison, but they find ways of getting out and causing trouble now and then."

"All right, I have a sketch for you," Zoe said as she entered the library. She laid the book on the table and Russ gasped. They were all dark fairies, with a few exceptions.

"Vampires," Tariq spat the word angrily. "How is it I have lived two thousand years with no knowledge of Fairies, and there are vampires working with them?"

Zoe gasped, "How old are you?"

Tariq turned to her and grinned, "Old enough to know how to keep my lifemate safe and happy."

The color drained from her face at the thought of how very silly she must seem to him. Arguing over two weeks of freedom seemed so petty now. How much more growing up can she even do in two weeks anyway? She'd need a lifetime to even offer a little maturity to a man of his power and knowledge. How could she even possibly hope to please this man?

_That it even concerns you proves far more maturity than you give yourself credit for,_ _sívamet__. You worry for _me_, not yourself._ Tariq whispered into her mind even as she felt his hand stroke her cheek and his lips brush a kiss on her brow. That amazed her as he was seated across the table from her.

_Sometimes I like to sort my worries on my own,_ she scolded him.

_No need to worry at all with me to share your worries with. Look into my mind, I am waiting for you to see all of me,_ Tariq said in that sexy velvet tone.

Russ cleared his throat, "Suggestions?"

Tariq sighed. He hated to admit it, but it might be time to call reinforcements. "I think we may want help. If they intend to come with an army, perhaps we need one of our own."

"Your friend from the party?" Zoe asked.

"Among others. I think I need to go scout and hunt. I'll put out a call and see who can help," Tariq said.

"I'll find out what I can about the Dark Fairies. Maybe I can get us some expert help too," Russ said. Maybe it was time to call granddad.

"What can I do?" Zoe asked.

"Kiss me goodbye, and then kiss me hello when I return to you," Tariq said with a mischievous smile.

Russ rolled his eyes, "I think I'll go make a call." He didn't need to watch his daughter smooch.

When Russ left, Tariq came around the table and pulled Zoe into his arms, "I don't want you to leave the safety of this house while I am gone. In your picture, I could plainly see these evil ones were trying to enter the circle."

"They were trying to make me invite them in," she admitted softly. "I felt so helpless. They were after _me_. I don't know spells or fighting. How can I protect you and _daid_?"

Tariq's heart swelled, not only from her worry for his safety, but that she spoke of him first, even before her father. It felt so good to be cared for by this woman. It was not love yet, he knew that, but she did care. "It is not for you to protect us; it is for me to protect you. That right and privilege is mine, and I take that seriously. Nothing will harm you as long as I live. Your understanding of my people is so limited, but make no mistake, we are powerful. I command the weather, take any shape I wish, move with blinding speed and strike with great strength. I will not fail you, Zoe."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, especially not on my account," Zoe admitted.

Tariq smiled and his eyes sparkled as they looked into hers. She had quickly taken up residence in his heart, and he was utterly lost to her. His eyelids drooped and he slowly lowered his head to capture her lips. _Zoe, kiss me now and put your fears and worries aside. _

His arms held her, wrapping her in his warmth as his lips took hers. It was a kiss of comfort, a kiss of promise, soft and sweet. This time, it was she that tempted him by stroking his lips with her tongue. When she gently nipped his lower lip, he pulled her body tighter against his, growled softly and slid his tongue into her mouth. Her fingers slid into his hair, holding his head to her, knowing he was leaving her and wanting to make this kiss last forever. _Don't go._

_Oh, Zoe, my heart, I must. I will not leave you for long._ He slowly drew back, knowing he was tempting himself with these passionate kisses, but unable to stop kissing her at every opportunity. "I will speak to any of my people who are near. W will prepare to meet this threat, and I will return to you soon. You can talk to me anytime you wish, even when we are apart. I will always answer you."

_Maybe I will just have a little look around in your head and learn how you tick_, she threatened mischievously. She was not quite brave enough to look yet, but he didn't know that.

_Please do, Zoe, I want your light in every secret part of me, chasing away all my shadows. I need you,_ he said to her, even as he turned into a mist and streamed under the back door out into the night. _I'll be back soon for my welcome kiss._

_You better!_ She couldn't fight him anymore. The infuriating Carpathian had found his way into her heart. "Be careful." She added softly out loud. There was no way she wasn't going to worry about him while he was gone.

**Irish Gaelic Translations**

anseo - here

ar aghaidh - next

athair - father

athair céile - father-in-law

banphrionsa - princess

daid - father

dorcha - dark

dubh - dark

dúghorm - dark blue

idir - between

le do thoil - please

leasathair - Step father

máthair – mother

mí- (prefix) - evil

Mísióg – evil fairy

ná - do not

scoir - quit

seanathair - grandfather

sióg - fairy

**Carpathian Translation**

csitri - little one (female).

o köd belsö - darkness take it.

päläfertiil- mate or wife.

päläfertiilam – my lifemate.

sívamet - my heart.

3


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Tariq made a sweep of each perimeter, the house, the garden wall, the stone circle and then the trees. He searched the meadow for anything that didn't belong, for the picture Zoe had drawn worried him. The meadow had been full of vampires and evil fairy creatures. It was while he was searching that he noticed the lights. They looked almost like lightening bugs skimming above the grasses and wild flowers, but they were bigger and all different colors. He moved closer, appearing as a stream of mist above the grasses. As he neared, he could see them, little tiny people with insect wings. They looked like fairies as depicted in children's books. As he neared, it was clear they were aware of him.

"Luna, don't get too close to the mist," a little green man warned a little blue woman. "That is Zoe's new friend, I don't like him."

The little blue woman, shrugged, landed on a flower and put her hands on her hips, "He can't see or hear us, so what does it matter?"

Tariq was intrigued, so he materialized lying on his stomach and elbows in the grass with his chin on his hands. "Actually, I can see and hear you, little one. My name is Tariq, and I mean no harm to you."

The little blue woman leapt from the flower and flew around him warily looking him over. The others drew back. "What sort of creature are you, you're not at all human, but definitely not of the _In Between_ like us."

"I am of the Earth, I'm Carpathian. Are you fairy?" he asked.

"Oh, no, we're Pixies. Most Fairies hate us. They think we are like bugs. Zoe and her dad let us come here for protection if we want to. We like the meadow. Zoe's my friend. I'm Luna," she said as she flew up to within a foot of his face. She wore a little blue dress, a little like Tinker Bell's, and made a graceful curtsy. "Why are you here?"

"I am also Zoe's friend," Tariq said. He didn't want to be too free with information until he knew these little creatures were truly friendly.

"Zoe isn't allowed to have friends; she's a princess and has to be protected. You seem a little suspicious to me, sneaking around the meadow like that," she accused. Tariq noticed the green man remained close, but the others had left.

"Who is your protector? He isn't doing a very good job of keeping you from danger, letting you get so close to me," he said. This Luna was brave, but he didn't like the green man much.

"Lucky isn't my protector, I'm able to protect myself. He's just making sure you behave. If you don't, he'll alert the others to assist me in taking you down," she boasted. "Then we'll tell Zoe, and she'll have you ejected from the circle. You won't like that at all."

Tariq smiled, "So, you're another of her guardians."

"Of course. Some day, she may take over and we'd be well treated by the Fairy. She is in direct line for the throne, you know. The queen they have now is stuck up and mean. Zoe's mother hates her," Luna confided conspiratorially.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Luna, but I must be on my way. I am helping Zoe's father protect her, and we believe danger is coming soon. Be cautious little one." He rose to his feet gracefully and bowed to the little pixy before turning and taking to the air.

He needed to feed, and he needed to get in touch with André and the brothers. He knew there were others of his kind nearby, but they were all mated, with little ones either on the way or newborns. He would never risk hunters with families in a battle against unknown enemies. He headed back to town, knowing that the others may still be near, ferreting out their enemies. Near the University campus he found a group of young men in the park. He found a place in the trees, obscured by shadows, and called his prey. He fed deeply; taking only what each could afford to give, drawing strength from them so that he may better protect his lifemate. He left them and took to the air in the form of an owl, searching for signs of the undead. After making a sweep of the campus and surrounding area, he perched in the tower of a cathedral.

_André, are you still in the area?_ He sent the inquiry on their private path, lest the undead be listening. He waited before trying the brothers, Mataias, Lojos, and Tomas, he had not exchanged blood with them and would be forced to use the common Carpathian path to call them. They had been pursuing their own leads but had assisted with the lab the previous rising. They may yet be close. _André…_

_Tariq, how are you faring with your lifemate?_ André finally sent back.

_Zoe does not understand our kind or our ways, but she is trying to learn. She and her father have accepted me, though she is too young to claim for another two weeks. I have promised her father to wait to claim her until her eighteenth birthday, _ Tariq answered.

_This wait will be difficult; do you have need of me? I will come to you. _André was a true friend. Tariq worried for him, for he was also close to turning. He hoped this list they had captured would aid the other single hunters to find their mates.

_Zoe is only part human. In truth, the explanation is complicated. She is in danger, and not just from our enemies, but from her own. She has foresight, and saw her enemies joined with vampires coming for her in force. I think I will need assistance to protect her, _Tariq admitted reluctantly. _Are the brothers still with you?_

_No. They are searching for another lab we believe is used for experiments on captured victims. These barbaric people actually torture the women for their own amusement before murdering them. I stayed here to monitor this lab and offer you my aid if it was needed, _André informed him.

_I am grateful for your aid, but two of us may not be enough. This enemy is unknown to me, _Tariq admitted with annoyance. _We should meet to discuss this._

_I am close, _André answered even as he circled high above in the form of a raven. He landed on the tower ledge and both hunters took their human form.

"You are troubled about your lifemate's safety," André stated the obvious. "You said the explanation of her heritage was complicated."

Tariq sighed, "She's half fairy. Apparently, these fantasy creatures are indeed real, and powerful. Their society sounds complicated, and my lifemate is in danger because fairies are forbidden to marry and produce offspring with humans. Her mother broke their laws, and if Zoe is ever found, they will take her to their home, called the _In Between_."

André was silent for a few moments while he processed that bit of information. "So, her gift is foresight?"

"She sees people's souls, _and _has foresight," Tariq corrected. "It's how she saw the shooter; he was pure evil, touched by the undead."

"What is this enemy?" André asked.

"Evil fairies, they are her fairy family's enemies. Zoe's fairy family knows nothing of her, save her mother who keeps her secret. Apparently human and fairy children are more powerful then the fairy. They fear such children and seek to control them," Tariq explained.

André sighed, "It all sounds very complex, but interesting. I can do no other than offer my aid. I know where we can get more help close by. The Dark Troubadors are playing nearby. That's four powerful hunters to…"

"No. We will not call them. I will not risk Hunters with families to protect," Tariq protested.

André frowned, "Well, it is a little late, I have already called Julian. He and Darius are on their way. They are pleased with our success with the lab, and that you have found your lifemate."

Tariq sighed, "You should not have called them. They are meant to be guarding their own lifemates, and they have children to protect."

Two owls circled the tower, swooping in and shifting into human form as they landed. Of course it was Darius and Julian, the hunters they were talking about. Julian was blonde with golden eyes, rare for a Carpathian, and Darius was dark and menacing like the rest of the Daratrazanoff men. Julian was the first to speak, "Our lifemates and children are well guarded, and I am glad André called us. Too long have our hunters walked alone, distrustful of each other. If our people are to survive we must work together to protect our women and children. Your lifemate is in danger, and you need help. Here we are."

Tariq sighed, "I can do no other than thank you."

* * *

Zoe hated waiting for anything, but what she hated more than that was being told what she can and can't do. She couldn't believe he told her to stay inside like a toddler or punished child in time out. She wanted to walk in the garden and maybe get the _S__ióg_ gossip from Luna. Actually, that was a very good idea. That would completely justify blowing off Tariq's annoying command. It was necessary to know what the enemy might be up to. The pixies always knew what was going on. She smiled at her cleverness and then frowned with worry. Just what was going on? Why was everything happening in her tiny world all of a sudden? She'd had seventeen years of boring and now all of this; assassins, Carpathians, one of which apparently was now her boyfriend, vampires, and dark fairies. Was all of this really written in her fate, or was that a bunch of crap her father and grandfather made up to get her to do what they wanted? She needed to know what was happening in the _In Between._

Zoe walked to the back door and paused. Was Tariq still in her head? She wondered if she could see what he was up to. She wondered just how you looked into someone's mind. She thought of Tariq, his deep sapphire eyes and devastating smile. She tried to be quiet in her mind; she didn't want him to know she was trying to look. He was feeding. It was strange, he held a young man in a trance as he drank. He was conscious of how much he could take without harm. He closed the wound and left his prey with no memory of the event. She could actually feel the strength his body took from the nourishment. She stayed there with him, watching. His thoughts were on her, he worried over her protection. He suddenly changed into an owl and flew high, circling the campus. It was amazing! He landed high in the cathedral bell tower. Then she heard him call his friend. She withdrew softly. He was busy, so he wouldn't know she was totally not listening to his domineering edict to stay indoors.

Zoe opened the door and boldly stepped into her moonlit garden. She smiled as the various floral scents hit her nose. Then the smell of the various aromatic healing and cooking herbs joined the floral and she breathed deeply. This garden was her haven, her peaceful place. If it were still light out, she'd be weeding and dead heading, but for now, she searched for the tell tale lights of her pixie friends. Often they would be in the meadow, but as she searched she could see they were not. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly lonely and didn't know why. She was often alone, but just now she felt a painful emptiness that nearly brought tears to her eyes.

_Zoe, are you well? I will come to you if you have need of me. _A sudden welling up of warmth and comfort accompanied Tariq's words. She could feel him hug her close and place a kiss on her head. It was what she needed.

_No, I'm okay now. I was feeling a little lonely, but hearing your voice helped,_ and it did. She felt the impression of a smile from him, and then he withdrew. She was starting to get the hang of this mind to mind talking. She smiled, and strolled around the gardens, still hoping to talk to Luna. As she came around the side to the front of the house she saw her friend's bright blue glow racing toward her. She could hear the frantic chatter as she approached but couldn't make it out yet.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Zoe asked, suddenly wary.

Luna stopped her flight right in front of Zoe's face and hovered as she anxiously reported her news, "The _Mísióg_ have escaped the _Dorcha Idir!_ They have declared war on all the _S__ióg_. They are trying to leave the _Idir_ and enter the _Anseo_!"

Zoe gasped, the dark fairies escaped the _Dark_ _In Between_, and were trying to enter the_ Here_. "How long ago, and what is happening with the Royals? Is my _máthair_ okay?"

"I don't know; the palace is under siege. Rumor is that Merlin freed them, for he has left the _Idir_ and no one knows where he is…" Luna accused.

The front door opened and Merlin was scowling at the pixie, "I have been here, preparing for an imminent attack, little busybody. If you want to know how they got out, talk to your friends. There was pixie dust everywhere near the _Dorcha_ Portal." Merlin didn't look down on pixies as so many of the Fairies did, but they could be annoying. But if pixies did release the dark ones from their prison, there would be hell to pay. He wondered if they were rogues, or if their interference was sanctioned by their annoying little pixie queen.

Luna gasped, "No, surely it is a set up. Pixies aren't well treated by the Fairies, but the dark ones are far worse. I can't believe one of ours would do such a thing."

"It would take more than one to leave that much dust behind, and definitely more than one would be required to open the portal," Merlin said flatly. "Zoe, come inside. The dark ones are seeking all the earth born for their powers. That is why they will come for you, and for me. They think they can easily take one as well trained and powerful as me, but they will find they are wrong."

Merlin held his hand out to her, and Zoe reluctantly let her grandfather draw her inside. She hated that this nightmare seemed to be coming true. When would they come and how on earth were dark fairies joining vampires?

* * *

_Their home is protected and I'm not sure if I am able to invite you, or if it must be one of them. Wait just outside the tree ring while I find out._ Tariq swooped down near the garage and shifted back into a man. He sighed with pleasure at the sight of his lifemate's home. She would be waiting with that kiss.

The others joined him standing and staring at dense forest. "Tariq, what ring of trees?" Darius asked. "I see lots of trees, but nothing like a ring."

Tariq frowned, "It must be part of the protection, it's not visible unless you're invited into the ring. Zoe invited me into the protection of the trees, then I could see beyond the camouflage. Let me go inside and let Russ know I brought reinforcements. I'll return in a moment." As he was about to step into the ring, he heard Zoe's worried voice.

_Tariq, something has happened in the In Between. The Dark Fairies have escaped and are laying siege to my mother's home. They are looking for all the earth born half fairies like me. Grandfather said they want our powers to help in their war. I know this home is hidden, but my dream… _Zoe couldn't tell him she was afraid.

_Zoe, I have brought help, but they need to be allowed past your protections. We are here, at the entrance. _Tariq wanted to go to her now, but this had to be done. He slipped into her mind and found her talking to her grandfather, Merlin. He radiated power, and Tariq knew Zoe was turning down the brilliance of the light that surrounded him.

"Yes, he said he is outside the trees with some of his friends. They came to help us," Zoe pleaded.

"Carpathian hunters are not all like your protector, Zoe. Some choose evil. How can I know we are not inviting our enemy inside?" Merlin asked pointedly.

"Let's go talk to them," Russ said. "So far, Tariq has shown himself to be honorable. He would not bring an enemy to us."

"Very well," Merlin sighed, "I'll go. Russ, stay here with Zoe. She is the one they desire most for her gift is… never mind." Merlin didn't want to tell her what he'd learned of the rare Soul Seer's powers. Seeing was only the beginning of the power she would wield. She was not ready to know the rest yet. He stepped outside and took two steps, bending reality to bring himself where he wanted to go. Such tricks were convenient, but the little burst of power could give them away if not for their shield. In less than a blink he stood between the entrance trees and looked at Tariq with scrutiny.

"You are him then?" he asked Tariq. "My granddaughter is swift to defend you, though she knows little of you or your people. She believes I should trust these hunters because you bring them. I am not so easily convinced."

Tariq knew a moment of diplomacy would go far with this man, "Merlin, I am honored to meet you. I am pleased that you so carefully guard my lifemate from every possible danger. Her safety is my first priority. It is for that reason that I have asked for help, a most humbling thing for any Carpathian hunter to do, for we pride ourselves in being able to face any challenge alone."

Merlin looked at him closely, a scrutiny few men could stand without flinching. Tariq showed no outward sign that his stare affected him. Finally Merlin gave a curt nod as if coming to a decision. "You will do, Tariq Asenguard of the Carpathians. I believe you may indeed be worthy of my granddaughter." He glanced at the others, but his gruff expression had eased, "Best introduce your friends so we can make a formal invitation into our home."

Tariq introduced each of his companions, "André Vlad, Darius Daratrazanoff and Julian Savage. Darius and Julian have families to return to, so they will need the freedom to leave and return."

Merlin sighed, "You will all have that freedom. Once you enter the circles, you may return at will, however, you may not invite another inside. Only Russ, Zoe, Tariq or I have that power."

"I did not know you gave me that honor. I thank you for your trust," Tariq said.

Merlin gave half a smile, "You were accepted into the family, though you are no doubt older than I am by a few centuries, you are now my grandson. When you welcome your friends inside, use their names, never invite saying 'you' or anything vague. You must be specific or a hidden enemy may use it to gain entry. If taunted by enemies outside the ring, never dare or taunt back, lest anything you say be twisted into an invitation."

Tariq nodded, "I understand."

Darius, Julian and André just stared a little awe struck at Merlin. Darius always joked about being Merlin's teacher, but now he felt foolish. "Are you mage?" Darius asked.

Merlin looked at the large man and smiled, shaking his head, "No, not at all, though legends and such call me magician and sorcerer, I am in fact half fairy. I do little with true magic, my power is sight. When I look at you, I see a great family among your people. Long have your men protected your prince. How is Mikhail these days?"

Julian answered, for Darius was truly speechless, "You know him?"

"We've met, some centuries ago. I have to be careful of my meddling here on earth; it gets me into trouble among my father's people," he confided conspiratorially. "Tariq, invite your friends in, this discussion is better held in a protected place."

Tariq performed the invitation ritual at both the tree ring and stone circle just as Zoe had for him. He contained his smile at his fellow hunters' wonder over the seemingly enchanted place. He still hadn't quite gotten over his own wonder either. As they reached the front steps, Zoe opened the door and looked at Tariq with concern in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're back," she said quietly. "News from the _Idir_ is not good."

"Zoe, stop confusing them by speaking _sióg_. It doesn't make you sound smart, it makes you sound snobby," Merlin said firmly. "You can't expect these ignorant earthbound creatures to understand the divine language," he added, barely containing his mirth at the insult meant as a jest.

"Russ did warn me of your ego," Tariq said dryly.

Darius just glanced at Julian, "I can't believe we are being insulted by Merlin."

"We seem to live in strange and exciting times," Julian said with a smirk.

André just shook his head. It was all a bit weird, but he was here to help Tariq. Once this was concluded, he would start seeking the women on the list until one brought him back his soul. He looked at Zoe and the hope she represented and she turned and locked eyes with him. It was a strange moment, almost a compulsion made him stare into those kind but powerful eyes. He could feel the others looking on, and knew that Tariq didn't like it, but he couldn't look away. Finally, Zoe blinked and the spell was broken.

Zoe looked at André pointedly, "I will sketch your portrait while you all talk of your plans." Then she turned and disappeared into the house without another word.

"What was that?" Julian asked.

Merlin's brow creased, "That was my granddaughter feeling the pull of her gift. If she wishes to do your portrait, make no mistake, it is a great honor. She sees things when she draws or paints people. She has refused to do so for a long time." He turned to André. "She wishes to show you something about yourself that she feels will be important. I cannot explain to you what this gift sometimes costs her. She honors you for saving her father."

André didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

As they went into the house, no one saw the shadows hidden in the garden.

Lucky frowned and turned to Saffron, "We'll probably have to report this to his majesty." It was unusual for pixies to hide their glow, but these two managed to elude Merlin. Not an easy feat.

"I don't trust him," Saffron said bluntly. "Let him find out when he gets here to try and take her."

Lucky slowly smiled, "I agree. I don't think I saw anything out of the ordinary tonight."

Saffron laughed, "Me neither." And the two meddlesome pixies flew off into the forest.

**Irish Gaelic Translations**

anseo - here

ar aghaidh - next

athair - father

athair céile - father-in-law

banphrionsa - princess

daid - father

dorcha - dark

dubh - dark

dúghorm - dark blue

idir - between

le do thoil - please

leasathair - Step father

máthair – mother

mí- (prefix) - evil

Mísióg – evil fairy

ná - do not

scoir - quit

seanathair - grandfather

sióg - fairy

**Carpathian Translation**

csitri - little one (female).

o köd belsö - darkness take it.

päläfertiil- mate or wife.

päläfertiilam – my lifemate.

sívamet - my heart.

**Story Notes**

Tariq Asenguard (Minor Character: Dark Curse, & Dark Slayer)

André Vlad (Minor Character: Dark Curse, Dark Possession, & Dark Slayer)

Lojos, Mataias, and Tomas (From Dark Slayer)

Darius Daratrazanoff (from Dark Fire; Minor Character: Dark Challenge, Dark Melody, Dark Celebration,& Dark Curse)

Julian Savage (From Dark Challenge; Minor Character: Dark Desire, Dark Fire, Dark Melody, Dark Guardian, Dark Celebration, & Dark Curse)

3


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Russ didn't like having a home full of Carpathian Hunters, even if they were here to help protect his daughter. He kept his guard up, and watched and listened to the plans Merlin and Tariq were discussing with the newcomers. Zoe was conspicuously quiet as she sat in the corner and sketched. He knew it was sometimes comforting to her to withdraw into herself and just draw, but he was afraid of what she would see with these Carpathians as her subjects.

"It's not as simple as just waiting for them to show up. The moment a vision is acknowledged and prepared for, the future is already altered. We don't know a timetable, we only know that the_ Mísióg_ have escaped and are attacking the Queen's palace," Merlin said with annoyance. "You can't expect to just sit here and wait, these two here have wives and kids to look after."

Julian cocked a brow, "Everyone here seems to be worried about our families, Darius. It is almost as though they believe mated hunters forget how to fight."

Tariq interrupted, "Not at all, it is simply that I would not ask anyone to leave their lifemate unprotected to help me protect mine."

"You are getting ahead of yourself, Tariq. You still haven't asked me if I want to be your lifemate," Zoe reminded him. "I'm not so sure I won't tire of you and order the circle to toss you out on your arrogant ear." She never looked up, just continued to sketch. There was the barest hint of a smirk on her face.

Darius liked her; all that sassiness reminded him of Tempest. "If the circle is that powerful, why are you so worried?"

Merlin frowned, "The Dark ones have had help getting out of their prison. Zoe's vision shows them attacking with the help of Vampires. And then there are the crazy people that tried to kidnap Zoe and murder my grandson. I'm sure they aren't through either. Right now, I'll take any help I can get. They must not get their hands on Zoe's gifts." Merlin cringed at his Freudian slip. He'd meant to say Zoe, but his fears fell off his tongue before he could catch them. He hoped no one noticed.

Zoe slowly looked up at her _seanathair_, "Explain yourself grandfather."

Merlin sighed and hung his head. Of course she would notice, "Your gifts are growing. I believe your powers will surpass mine in time. If they wish to overthrow the Queen, they need power that she cannot fight."

"Why not take you then? Aren't you the one who helped trap them in the first place?" Russ asked. "Why Zoe?"

"Zoe is a Soul Seer, a Soul Caller and a Soul Healer. She could be forced to use her powers to also harm a soul," Merlin said delicately.

Zoe frowned, "Even if such things were possible, I can't imagine doing something so horrible."

Tariq knew it would not be possible for her to harm another, but these new titles intrigued him. "Soul Caller and Soul Healer?"

Merlin turned to look at André, "Zoe, show this hunter his portrait."

André met his gaze and felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. Carpathians were powerful people, but these Fairy people were intimidating. They absolutely reeked of power.

Zoe sighed, "It's not finished yet, I have to add color…"

"It won't matter to an unmated hunter, Zoe. He can't see it," Merlin said bluntly. "Show him, show them all."

Zoe stood up and walked to André and shyly handed him her sketch pad. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She hoped that this was a good thing she had drawn and not some painful memory.

André stared in wonder at a picture of himself holding a woman in his arms. She was beautiful. She seemed to have that just kissed look, pouty full lips and dreamy eyes. His heart skipped as he realized the implications of the portrait. This was his lifemate, whom he had yet to find. The background looked like a skyline, seemingly vague or generic until he spotted a distinct shape, the Empire State Building. "Who is she? Where can I find her?" His voice was raspy, thick with emotion.

Zoe finally looked at him and could see the portrait had significance. His jaw clenched and it seemed to her, he was trying to hold himself together. "I'm sorry that I don't know who she is, but it looked like you were with her in New York City. It was Times Square actually; I didn't have time to finish that part of the picture."

Tariq, Darius and Julian crowded around to look over his shoulder at the picture. They all had the exact same thought; Zoe could find lifemates for the single hunters. She carried a gift that was priceless to the Carpathian people. Darius was absolutely fascinated by this gift.

"Zoe, when you look at us, what do you see?" Darius asked.

"You are all different. Tariq and André have dark souls, with shadows in them. You have a brighter soul that looks like gold and red woven together, like fire," she said to Darius, then turned to Julian. "And you have many shades of blue, like the sea."

"If you were to draw me…" Darius started, but Zoe just knew where this was going and interrupted.

"She's a redhead, and you met in a forest," Zoe said quickly.

Merlin looked smug, "Does that explain it for you?"

Julian turned to Darius, "We have to eliminate the threat to her and take her to the Carpathian Mountains to meet our prince."

Zoe stepped back from them and just shook her head, "Oh, no. I think you all are getting way ahead of yourselves. I'm not going anywhere with any of you." She looked pointedly at Tariq, "You are very close to being tossed out on your ear, and your friends with you."

Merlin wasn't in complete agreement, but he understood her anger, "My granddaughter is more than a power to be exploited. Perhaps you all should leave. I am not without my own resources."

Tariq knew he had to get a handle on the situation immediately. "No one is taking Zoe anywhere she doesn't want to go. I understand your wish to help our people find their lifemates, but now is not the time for such talk." He whispered comfort to Zoe in her mind, _They meant no harm, they only wish to help their friends to find what they have found. If you choose to meet our Prince, he would be honored, and you would be cherished and protected by our people._

Zoe frowned at all of them, still feeling pushed. "I need a little space. Right now you all look just as dangerous as the creatures in my vision. I'm outta here." And with that she backed out of the room and disappeared upstairs. _And stay out of my head for a while. I'm not happy with you and your pushy friends._

Russ shook his head at the lot of them, "Not good, Tariq. Not good at all… And you, grandfather, you're no better. How could you drop all that on her right now? We talked about this. She wasn't ready to know…"

"To know what, that she's so powerful?" Julian asked, "It's a fairly benign gift."

Merlin frowned, "There is nothing benign about it. What happens when a human is separated from their soul?"

"They die," Russ said flatly, not waiting for the Carpathians to get it. "And a Carpathian without a soul?" he prompted.

"Vampire," said Julian, his face grim.

Tariq didn't want to leave her alone, not with all this new and frightening information to process. _I'll never let anything happen to you, Zoe. No one will make you use your power against your will. _He needed to hear her voice.

_Go away, Tariq. All of you just go away._ Zoe was done talking, done cowering and done trusting. She threw up a mental block, like before, at the party. She was leaving. Zoe went to the window, opened it and looked at her garden. It was one of the few places she was at peace. She knew the trellis would hold her; this wasn't the first time she needed to get out of the house.

Tariq tried to reason with her, _Zoe, I thought you trusted me. Do you believe I would treat you as your enemies, exploiting you for your gifts?_ He got no response, and suddenly realized she had blocked him from her mind. He could not touch her at all. A feeling of dread gripped his heart. He had to see her, now. He turned to the stairs with determined steps when Darius called to him.

"Let her cool off a little while," Darius said. "Women like their dramatic exits."

"She is young, Tariq. I think we overwhelmed her," Julian agreed.

Tariq paused on the bottom step and frowned at them, "She has blocked me from her mind and I can't get through to her. I have to talk to her." He turned away and continued up the stairs.

Russ sighed, "I'll check the garden. If she's pissed at Tariq she's probably outside."

"I told you to take down that trellis," Merlin called after his grandson as he strode through the kitchen to the back door. She needs to stay inside until we figure out what to do about…"

Russ wasn't listening; he stepped onto the path and followed it around to the side of the house Zoe's window was on. It was then he saw the pixies hovering in the bushes watching the trellis. It was suspicious for they hid their glow. He froze, and watched. Zoe was halfway down the trellis when all hell broke loose.

"Now!" shouted one of the pixies, and a dozen pixies burst out of the foliage and flew right at Zoe.

Russ ran to the base of the trellis to block the attack of the traitorous creatures. He knew they probably didn't mean to hurt her, but take her to the Dark Fairies. He shouted to draw their attention as he lunged for the swarm of pixies. He managed to swat three of them out of the air, stunning them, and landed on two others. He tried to get to his feet, but the rest of the pixies turned their attack to him.

Zoe gasped in shock as the attack started and clung to the trellis, unsure of what to do to help her father. Suddenly she felt Tariq wrap her in his arms and lift her from the trellis and deposit her back inside her room.

"Close this and stay inside," he ordered her.

"But…" Zoe meant to protest, but the window slid closed and he was already gone.

Tariq had just stuck his head out her window as the attack was announced. He knew his heart had stopped when he saw the tiny fairies flying right for Zoe. Russ moved swiftly for a human. He'd distracted the attack and taken out five of them before Tariq could get Zoe inside. With her safe, he went to help Russ. The little creatures had him pinned somehow and were attacking his head. Tariq sent a call to the Carpathians inside as he created a wind to blow the pixies off Russ. The little creatures were relentless, ignoring Tariq and continuing to try to bombard Russ with their violent attack. Tariq gathered Russ up and put a shield around himself and Russ. By then, Merlin and the other hunters had joined him.

Merlin was furious. He began chanting in an unknown language and all the pixies froze where they were. Merlin's eyes glowed and the anger in his words was unmistakable, even if the words were a mystery. One by one the pixies dropped from the air to the ground, dead. Merlin spat on one and then turned to Tariq, "Bring him inside," he turned back to the house without another thought for the attack. He was about to lose his grandson.

Tariq laid Russ on the couch and examined his injuries. His head was covered with blood, but head wounds could look worse than they were. He prayed that was the case.

Darius crouched down beside the couch, "Please allow me, I have experience with healing humans." Tariq nodded and gave him room.

Merlin waited while the Carpathians did what they could for Russ, but knew what they would find. When Zoe suddenly burst into the room, Merlin caught her and held her. "No, Zoe, let them help him. Carpathians are great healers, especially this one."

"But the pixies were using dark weapons, I saw them…" Zoe cried. "I can't believe they would betray us like that."

Merlin looked over Zoe's head to Tariq who was obviously anxious to comfort her. Merlin just nodded and then turned Zoe toward Tariq who wrapped her in his arms. Merlin turned his attention back to Russ and tried to see if there was any hope. It would not be the physical injuries that would kill Russ, but the spells that were upon the weapons. He spoke quietly, "I wish I had seen this. I knew he was to be taken from me soon, and that it would happen while protecting Zoe… But _this_ I did not expect."

Julian tried to offer comfort, "Darius can heal him."

"It won't be the cuts; it'll be the evil spells on those weapons. Those pixies were working with Carthach, the _Mísióg_ king. He dimmed their glow for stealth, and gave them dark weapons. They are spelled to kill, and there is no counter spell," Merlin said gravely.

Zoe sobbed in Tariq's arms as he comforted her. He held her firmly, stroking her back with his hand, grateful she had let her barrier down. _Zoe, __sívamet, I am so sorry I did not reach him before the attack. It will be alright, Darius is a great healer. Please don't cry, you break my heart with your tears…_

_It's too late; the weapons they used kill with the slightest cut. He was cut so many times…_ Zoe knew it was useless.

Darius, who had separated his spirit from his body to heal Russ from the inside out, returned to his body. He frowned, "He should wake, he is fully healed."

Merlin frowned, "Russ, wake for your daughter," he ordered. There was the slightest stirring, but Russ' breathing was labored. His eyes opened slightly, and looked around the room.

Tariq released Zoe immediately, _Make your goodbye, päläfertiil._

Zoe fell to her knees beside her father, "_A__thair_, please fight this."

"You know it is too late," Russ wheezed. "I knew it would happen, and I'm so happy to have saved you. I will be with your _máthair_, and we will watch over you from the _Idir_." He coughed a couple times and looked past Zoe to Tariq, "You will do as I have said, you cannot wait."

"Be at peace, I will take care of Zoe," Tariq said.

Zoe hugged her father, but he was too weak to hug her back, "I love you, Zoe…"

Russ stopped breathing and Zoe drew back to look at him. She gasped as she saw his soul separate from his body. He hovered a moment longer in the room and then vanished. "_Athair_ don't leave me," she cried as she stared at the space his soul had vanished from.

Tariq drew her up from the floor and wrapped her in his arms. "You should return to your families, they will not return this rising," Tariq said to Julian and Darius.

Darius nodded, still too stunned by the loss of a man under his care. Julian was the one to answer, "We will return on the next rising."

"I'm staying," André said firmly. "I'll take my rest near here so I can return quickly if needed."

The hunters all left, leaving Merlin just staring at his grandson. "I'll take care of the vermin in the garden, and then prepare for what must be done. Zoe is in your care now, Tariq. You have my trust, don't break it."

Tariq knew what Merlin was saying to him. If he ever hurt Zoe, he would have Merlin as an enemy. Tariq gave Merlin a nod of understanding and then lifted Zoe into his arms and carried her to her room.

"Tariq, please just leave me alone," she whispered. "I just want to be alone."

"I cannot, _csitri_, you know I cannot leave you alone. I cannot let you grieve alone, let me comfort you," Tariq said in that velvety voice that melted her when she heard it. She burst into tears again, unable to hold them back now. Tariq laid her on the bed and then lay beside her, pulling her into his arms. She didn't want his comfort, but she needed it. Tariq ached for her. He wanted to take her pain away, but could only hold her and let her cry. It was some time before Zoe cried herself out.

"You knew, I saw it in your mind," Zoe accused.

"Your father spoke to me of a time he would die with honor. He said it would happen soon, and that I should not wait to claim you when it happened. He wanted you protected, then made me swear not to tell you," Tariq said. "He did not know how or when, only soon."

"No one could have saved him, it happened too fast," Zoe admitted sadly. "Thank you for trying."

Tariq felt broken inside. She had lost her father, and he failed to save him, yet she comforted him. He didn't deserve such kindness. "I am sorry I couldn't save him."

"I know, Tariq. I watched you. He was cut before you ever came to the window," she said. "It's really my fault for sneaking out."

And there it was, the one thing he didn't want for her, for her to blame herself. He had to turn her thoughts to the true blame, "These little creatures have always been able to enter the circle?"

"Yes, we have always had them in the garden, since I was a baby. Mother protected them," she said. "Why would they turn on us?"

"I do not know, perhaps your grandfather can answer that," Tariq paused and then added, "They would have attacked sooner or later no matter what. They were waiting to do it. They may have even entered the house to do this."

Zoe sighed heavily, "You try to take my guilt, but truth is, I gave them the opportunity."

Tariq looked down at her face buried against his chest. He lifted her chin to look at him and met her eyes, "Zoe, listen to me now, and believe what I tell you. This was not your fault." He gave her a strong mental push, and touched her mind to ease the pain of so great a loss. She thought she was alone now, for in her mind she still thought of them as being two separate people, not lifemates. She didn't understand that they shared a soul, that she would never be alone again. He poured his comfort into her; let her feel his love and she trembled in his arms.

He was making her believe it was all going to be okay, she knew he was, and she wanted to believe it so much that she let him succeed. His arms tightened around her and he held her gaze and she felt… Love, oh, god, she _felt that!_ Zoe shivered at the overwhelming feeling of love he flooded her with. She touched his mind, just to see what he was thinking and feeling. He felt love for her so intense it was bordering on pain. He wanted to ease her grief, and he wanted to bond with her like his people did, like he promised her father. But he didn't want to rush her, to intrude upon her grief. He was not insensitive to her loss, but he was in need of her. The realization staggered her. _Why are you hurting so? I feel it, you hurt here. _She put her hand over his heart and he immediately covered it with his.

_I feel the pain of your loss, and the anger at not preventing for you. I am also a man who desires his lifemate, but she is not ready. _How could he explain his need? How could he even allow himself to think of his needs and desires while her father's body still lay on the couch downstairs? She was in his mind, a curious and quiet shadow, reading his thoughts, but not delving into his life. She was too shy, but she was trying to help ease his pain as he had done for her.

_I am right here with you, so what is it you need for the pain to go away?_ Zoe asked, afraid of the answer, but unable to stop herself from asking it. He was centuries old and had been looking for her most of his ancient life. He'd already waited so long, and here he was, still waiting. She could feel what he wanted, needed.

_I need you to be with me as my lifemate, I need to claim you in the way of my people, _Tariq finally admitted.

Zoe sighed, _then claim me already. You already promised my athair, and it is what you need. _She was afraid, but she also trusted him. She'd been putting off the inevitable since they met, might as well get it over with.

_Zoe, the claiming is very intimate, there are words to be spoken, a blood exchange and sex, lots of very hot sex._ Tariq was deliberately blunt, but he had said it in his most persuasively sexy voice. _I will claim you tenderly, pleasuring you with extremely slow gentleness the first time. Then I will take you in the Carpathian way, and make you scream your pleasure again and again with the strength of my passion until you are too weak to walk. I want you, Zoe._

She was on fire, his words were making her tremble, but was it fear or anticipation? She saw all the erotic things he wanted to do to her floating around in his head. He deliberately showed her several things he wanted her to do to him as well. Zoe was starting to pant. She could feel the evidence of his desire straining against his jeans. He held her, but made no other move. He was waiting for her decision. _I want you too, Tariq, but I'm…nervous._ He was so big and strong… and powerful. He could easily hurt her if he was not careful.

_We will take it slowly, Zoe, as slowly as you need, but your father…_

_He is already gone; his body would have faded not long after he passed. He is with Mathair now,_ Zoe said. She leaned up and kissed him shyly on the lips. _I want to be yours, Tariq. Teach me how to please you._

That was what he needed from her. Zoe chose him, and he would have her.

**Irish Gaelic Translations**

anseo - here

ar aghaidh - next

athair - father

athair céile - father-in-law

banphrionsa - princess

daid - father

dorcha - dark

dubh - dark

dúghorm - dark blue

idir - between

le do thoil - please

leasathair - Step father

máthair – mother

mí- (prefix) - evil

Mísióg – evil fairy

ná - do not

scoir - quit

seanathair - grandfather

sióg - fairy

**Carpathian Translation**

csitri - little one (female).

o köd belsö - darkness take it.

päläfertiil- mate or wife.

päläfertiilam – my lifemate.

sívamet - my heart.

**Story Notes**

Tariq Asenguard (Minor Character: Dark Curse, & Dark Slayer)

André Vlad (Minor Character: Dark Curse, Dark Possession, & Dark Slayer)

Lojos, Mataias, and Tomas (From Dark Slayer)

Darius Daratrazanoff (from Dark Fire; Minor Character: Dark Challenge, Dark Melody, Dark Celebration,& Dark Curse)

Julian Savage (From Dark Challenge; Minor Character: Dark Desire, Dark Fire, Dark Melody, Dark Guardian, Dark Celebration, & Dark Curse)

Carthach: the _Mísióg_ king


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

_I want to be yours, Tariq. Teach me how to please you._

Tariq growled at the erotic promise of her words, rolled her to her back and covered her, deepening her shy kiss. He devoured her, sliding his tongue deep into the warmth of her mouth and caressed, enticed and teased until her tongue shyly stroked his. He lay supporting his weight on his elbows with his hands gently holding her face still as he slanted his lips over hers again and again, claiming her mouth. When her tongue timidly entered his mouth he groaned in pleasure. He settled himself in the cradle of her hips, rocking against her even as his tongue stabbed deep, sliding in and out of her mouth. His body felt full and heavy, it throbbed and strained against his jeans, desperate for skin to skin contact, but he refused to rush this first time with her. As Tariq kissed her with barely restrained passion, she gradually responded in kind but her arms around him were still shy. _Hold me, Zoe, pull me close._

Zoe was bombarded with his passion and felt so young and silly, so inexperienced, but every time she tried to copy what he was doing he groaned deep in his throat. When she finally felt bold enough to slide her tongue into his mouth he used a knee to separate her legs and started rocking his huge erection against her. His tongue started imitating lovemaking, thrusting into her mouth in the same rhythm as his hips moved and she felt overwhelmed. When he asked her to hold him, she realized she had been lying there like a frightened child. She wasn't frightened at all, just drowning in the fire of his kisses and the erotic press of his body on hers. She wanted his pleasure, craved the ability to make him feel what she was feeling. Zoe wrapped her arms tight around his back and pulled him close, rubbing her hands over his cotton covered muscles. _I think I'm going to spontaneously combust and we haven't even got our clothes off yet. _ Zoe couldn't help the little giggle at the thought.

Tariq understood all too well, he was body an inferno of desire. He immediately broke the kiss and raised himself to his knees between her legs. He drank in the sight of her, lips plump and red from his kisses, hair disheveled from his fingers and eyelids drooping with desire. He pulled his shirt off and stared down at her with unmasked desire. "Take off your shirt," Tariq ordered with a hard edge to his velvety voice. It was an imperious command but Zoe immediately complied. She watched his eyes as he stared at her pink lace bra. He sucked in a ragged breath and his body shuddered, "Now the bra."

Zoe liked his commanding voice as he ordered her to remove her clothes one piece at a time. His eyes looked like deep sapphires, and they were full of hunger and admiration. He stared at her body, now bared to the waist, and a slow sensuous smile curved his lips. It could almost look cruel, but for the love she saw in his eyes.

Tariq was trying to take this slow, but it was nearly killing him. He reminded himself of her youth and innocence, and the painful loss she had yet to fully grieve for. He forced his racing heart to calm as he realized he was pushing her. "Zoe, we can wait," he offered again, though his eyes seemed fixed on her breasts.

Zoe looked up at him with such innocent concern, "Did I do something wrong already?" Of course he wanted to stop; she didn't have a clue how to please him.

_Touch my mind to see why I hesitate. I do not want to intrude on your grief with my needs and desires._ She was so perfect and he wanted to bury himself in the haven of her body so badly he was in pain, but it didn't matter if she was not ready.

Zoe reached her hands toward him, reading the thoughts he offered her, all the turmoil, the doubts and the desire. He wanted her but not at the expense of her trust. _I want this, all of this, with you. Of course losing my father hurts, but being in your arms and feeling your comfort helps. I know I'm not done crying over everything that's happened, but right now I want to forget and just feel._

Tariq felt her resolve and knew if he could do nothing else, he could offer her the comfort of his body, his heart, his soul. He could worship her body with his and take her to paradise. _So be it, my heart._ He reached down and unsnapped her jeans and drew the zipper down. More pink lace greeted him, god have mercy. He slipped off the end of the bed, drew her ankles together then grabbed the cuffs of her jeans and yanked them off in one tug. She gasped in surprise and then giggled as her body slid down a little with the force of his pull, placing her pink wrapped womanhood within easy reach. He cupped her mound through her panties, the heel of his hand rubbing firm circles over her. He watched her look of surprise and then the slow change of expression to wonder when she realized what he was doing felt good. He bent over her and kissed her belly as his fingers slid inside her waistband and slowly drew the offending barrier from her body.

Zoe shivered in delight, watching as he kissed his way from her navel to the curve of her hip. His long hair tickled her skin, and his tongue licked and teased everywhere he kissed. He pulled her knees apart and settled himself between her thighs. She could see in his mind what he was going to do to her and she blushed with embarrassment, even as her fingers slid into his hair, feeling its softness. She hadn't meant to push him away, she wasn't afraid of him, but she was pushing at his head.

_You have given yourself to me, csitri, trust me now to take care of you._ Immediately the pressure of her hands eased and he rewarded her with a long lick between her feminine folds. His tongue paused at her clit and he opened her with his fingers and started a full on assault on her most sensitive place, circling, sucking and teasing. He watched her as she writhed and trembled under his ministrations, her breathing coming in short sexy pants. He slid his tongue into her opening and drank her flavor in. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head she tasted so good. _You are so beautiful, Zoe. You were made for me, as I was made for you. _His tongue went back to her clit and he slid a finger into her tight virgin sheath, slowly, so very slowly.

Never had she imagined anything could feel so good. Tariq was working magic on her body and she would do anything to make this go on forever. When he slid a finger into her she couldn't believe how incredible it felt. Zoe's body arched toward him, silently begging more of this overwhelming pleasure he was giving her. It was in her mind that if one finger felt so full inside her, what would his… she blushed before completing the thought. The gigantic bulge in his jeans was intimidating. She was suddenly very aware of what was going to happen to her very soon and she was starting to feel nervous despite the pleasure she was feeling.

_Stop worrying about our joining, I promise you will feel only ecstasy in my arms. Our bodies were made to join; we will fit, to the pleasure of us both. Let your worries go and feel, _he ordered. His finger started pumping in and out of her in an ever increasing tempo as his tongue bombarded her with sensuous licks. Tariq merged with her, feeling her pleasure, learning how to make it better for her. He changed the angle of his finger as he continued stroking in and out, feeling her pleasure nearing its zenith. When the first pulse gripped his finger he sucked hard on her clit, withdrew the finger and plunged back in with two. Zoe exploded.

_Tariq, oh god!_ Zoe shouted his name in his mind as she came on his fingers. Tariq shuddered with satisfaction at having pleasured his woman. Her body trembled and shook even as the spasms of her inner muscles continued. He pumped his fingers in and out in a frenzied rhythm, driving her orgasm higher, wanting to make it last as long as he could. "Oh, Tariq, it's too much, I can't take any more…" Zoe gasped.

_You can and you will. _His words were not angry, but firm;_ you will take everything I am and everything I give you. _He removed the rest of his clothes with but a thought. Suddenly his fingers were gone and he pulled her up into his arms and stood. Her legs were shaky so he gripped her buttocks and lifted her against his body. _Put your legs around me and lock your ankles._

Zoe realized he was now naked too, and she felt his huge erection pressing against her entrance. She clung to him, her face buried against his shoulder. She kissed his hot skin at the base of his neck and he shuddered. All too quickly she found herself back on the bed with Tariq covering her. He was in position to take her, she felt him holding himself still, waiting. As she looked up into his eyes, so dark with his passion, Zoe opened herself to him, her heart, her soul, and her body. She leaned up and kissed him, _I trust you, Tariq._ Her lips were so soft, so open to him.

Tariq's eyes felt moist, and his heart swelled with pride for her courage. She was offering him everything though she still had not made up her mind how she felt about him yet. He pressed himself against her opening even as his kiss became demanding and forceful. She was so wet and ready for him. As he started to enter her, he realized he would never again be alone. With each inch her body took, centuries of loneliness fell away. But it was not just her body that gave him this gift, this pleasure, it was her heart. He shuddered with the overwhelming emotions rioting in his body along with the ecstasy of her body clasping him so tight.

As their kiss grew passionate, Zoe felt the pressure of his manhood, but it was not unpleasant. He slowly sank in a few inches, stretching her and she felt his body shudder in her arms. He sank deeper, and it started to feel uncomfortable. She was thankful when he paused. His kiss softened, coaxed, and he looked deep into her eyes. His midnight eyes looked black, and Zoe felt weightless, completely lost in their depths.

_Only ecstasy, Sivamet, _Tariq whispered into her mind, _you will feel only pleasure in my arms_. Tariq withdrew, holding her gaze and then plunged deep in one powerful thrust. Zoe screamed, but not in pain, in unbelievable pleasure. Tariq groaned his pleasure, though truthfully he had another inch to go. He pressed slowly, but her untried body would not give way. _Relax, my heart, let me in._

_I thought you were in,_ she giggled, but then arched toward him, offering an angle that let him get even deeper. He started moving in her unbelievably slowly, making long languid strokes, pressing in hard to try to seat himself fully within her. It was heaven; she was his haven, his paradise and the words rising up from deep inside of him spilled out.

"_Te avio päläfertiilam._** -**You are my lifemate. _Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam._** -**I claim you as my lifemate," his voice was strained, husky. He was trying to maintain control even as each long stroke entered with greater strength than the last. "_Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed._ -I belong to you," the words in his language were punctuated by a powerful thrust, and her language with a slow withdrawal_. "Élidamet__ andam_.-I offer my life for you. _Pesämet andam._ -I give you my protection. _Uskolfertiilamet andam_. -I give you my allegiance. _Sívamet andam_. - I give you my heart. _Sielamet andam._ -I give you my soul. _Ainamet andam._ -I give you my body," He maintained a poetic pace with the ritual binding words, but the power behind his thrusts grew forceful. She was small, and he was rather large. He gained a little depth, but still had yet to hilt himself within her virgin body.

Zoe clung to him, taking his beautiful words into her heart even as she took him into her body. She could feel her soul reaching for his. As he continued his powerful strokes, each new line drew them closer in spirit. She could see her soul and his entwining, honey-gold and midnight blue marbling together, chasing his shadows away. Her body hummed with pleasure until she thought she could take no more, but he continued driving into her even as his words bound them closer.

Tariq was almost speaking through grit teeth for the pleasure was distracting, _"Sívamet kuuluak kaik että a ted.-_I take into my keeping the same that is yours," he withdrew completely, holding at her entrance a moment, then drove hard and deep, finally seating himself to the hilt with a satisfied groan. _"Ainaak__ olenszal sívambin.-_Your life will be cherished by me for all my time," his control was fading, "_Te élidet ainaak pide minan.-_Your life will be placed above my own for all time. _Te avio päläfertiilam._-You are my lifemate," Tariq's volume rose slightly as he neared the end of the ritual words, he was pleased with the passion dazed look on Zoe's face and her little gasps of pleasure with every plunge into her tight hot body. _"Ainaak sívamet jutta oleny_.-You are bound to me for all eternity," Tariq's fangs lengthened and his pace quickened. _"Ainaak terád vigyázak_.-You are always in my care," he felt their souls join, and with the last word spoken he gripped her hips and drove into her hard and fast.

Zoe clung to him as his hips rocked against her, his thick member seemed to swell even larger within her, but he had not lied about the ecstasy, her body thrummed, her skin felt too tight and she felt light headed. Something was building and her fingernails dug into his back, "Tariq?" she gasped in wonder. She heard his reassurance even as his fangs pierced her breast and white hot fire burned under his mouth for a brief moment before she was lost in complete rapture. It was bliss, so much more pleasurable than the last time he took her blood. He kept moving, and it only seemed to get better.

_You are mine, Zoe. Let go and just feel,_ Tariq bent down to the swell of her breast and bit deeply, drinking her essence even as felt her release. He growled with satisfaction as she pulsed around him. He drank deeply, almost greedily, driving her climax higher as he continued to drive into her. He loved the sounds of her gasps and moans of pleasure. He withdrew his fangs and licked the wound closed. As she hovered in that pleasure induced dream state, he whispered his command to her. _You will take what is offered._ He drew her lips to his chest and slashed a wound with a sharp fingernail. He held her to him and she drank. With the first pull of her lips against his skin his body shuddered violently with his release. There was no word adequate enough to describe the ecstasy. His body was on fire. His life blood flowed into her even as his seed filled her. It was a heady thing, filling her with his essence like that, satisfying to mark her as his. His blood ran in her veins, his seed filled her womb. He felt powerful in that moment, a man with his woman fully sated in his arms, and he continued to feed her bliss. _Yes, drink deeply, sivamet, take me into you and come closer to my world._ Another few deep pulls with her mouth and he slipped a finger between her mouth and his chest. _Enough,_ he whispered as he closed the wound and released her from the enthrallment.

Zoe emerged from a dream where Tariq made her body sing with pleasure and she liked the flavor of his blood. He was kissing her and she felt him throb inside her with the aftershocks of his pleasure. The kiss was coppery tasting and she knew it had not been a dream. _Are we bound now?_ Zoe asked timidly.

_Oh, I think it will take the rest of this rising to be fully bound. We have to make sure we didn't leave anything out of the ritual,_ Tariq said with a grin and nipped his way down her throat on his way to her breasts. His body was already swelling with his need to take her again, and he doubted he could be so gentle this time.

Zoe caught his thoughts and laughed, "Gentle the first time and then the Carpathian way…" she gasped his words back at him as he latched his mouth onto her nipple. "Just what is the Carpathian way?"

Tariq smiled as he sucked hard on her nipple, _any way I want._

* * *

Merlin ignored the bonding ritual he knew was taking place in Zoe's room. The Carpathian would care for her in her grief. He turned his attention to his grandson's body, lifting the earthly shell into his arms and carrying him out into the garden. He laid his body on a stone bench and looked up to the moon. Already it was beginning, the fading. Russ seemed to lose substance in the moonlight, appearing translucent, ever lightening until he completely vanished.

"Be at peace, you have earned your place in the _Idir_. I will see you there soon, when this is over," Merlin promised.

He sighed and turned his attention to the little villains that lay dead in the garden. With a wave of his hand he gathered them up into a pile on the same bench and set their tiny bodies on fire. They were fully consumed in moments. He knew they had been corrupted by Carthach; that all pixies were not to blame, but as one lone blue pixie flew out of the tree line, he had to resist the temptation to slay her. She was heading right for him. He knew that this little creature was going to be a harbinger and he already dreaded the message.

"Merlin, great Merlin, they have finally breached the gates! The _Mísióg_ have taken the palace, the Queen is in his custody," Luna gasped in panic.

"What of the princess Zania?" Merlin demanded.

"She was not within the palace when it was taken, they are searching for her. King Carthach is trying to force the Queen to open the portals to this world. He is in contact with the undead, they are waiting for him to join them for a battle somewhere," Luna was gasping for her flight had taken so much of her strength, but Merlin was their only hope. "They spoke of the lost child, Princess Zania's lost child. I think they are coming for Zoe."

Merlin sighed and held out his hand, "Come little one, you have done well bringing me this warning. You renew my faith in your people. Come into the house with me and rest. The garden will not be safe for much longer."

Luna warily landed on his outstretched hand and allowed him to take her into the house. Merlin made her nervous but he seemed sincere in his gratitude. Though she was afraid of what might be coming Luna was staying to help, Zoe was her friend.

Merlin glanced at the stairs, knowing he might have to interrupt his granddaughter's bonding with her mate to give them this news. He glanced at the clock, dawn was approaching. The battle would not come in daylight; he would hold his news and allow them this time. Reality would intrude upon them soon enough.

"Just what do pixies eat, anyway?" Merlin asked the little blue messenger to get his mind off their approaching troubles.

"I'm partial to chocolate," Luna said with a grin.

Merlin laughed, "Typical woman."

* * *

Never in his life could Tariq ever recall being so content. He lay on his back with his precious Zoe half draped over him. He wanted to stay with her, but he needed the soil to keep himself strong so he could protect her. As dawn approached, Tariq pulled Zoe close, "I do not wish to be parted from you, but you need time before our last blood exchange that will bring about your conversion."

"I will be safe here while you rest, I'm not going anywhere," she said sleepily as he hugged him tight.

"You will not leave the house without me, Zoe. Your garden is off limits without an escort. The sun will burn you anyway, now that you have taken my blood. Upon the next rising I will return to you," Tariq said.

Zoe heard his words, but she also heard what he did not say. He feared for her safety while he slept. "I promise to remain in the house; I don't want you to worry."

Tariq drew her up for a kiss_. I will leave you now, but soon we will never be parted again. You will sleep for me._ Zoe felt the strong push with the command but didn't fight it. She needed sleep and with his high handed command, she would be beyond the pain of her father's death for a few hours.

_Arrogant pushy Carpathian_, she answered him even as she drifted into a deep slumber.

Tariq smiled, knowing her words were teasing. He was still in her mind and felt her gratitude at being forced to a sleep without grief. He held her to him and touched her mind, easing her grief a little more so that when she rose, the pain would be bearable. He rose and clothed himself, tucked her in and then set strong safeguards on the house. He would have a few words with the old wizard and then taker his rest.

**Irish Gaelic Translations**

anseo - here

ar aghaidh - next

athair - father

athair céile - father-in-law

banphrionsa - princess

daid - father

dorcha - dark

dubh - dark

dúghorm - dark blue

idir - between

le do thoil - please

leasathair - Step father

máthair – mother

mí- (prefix) - evil

Mísióg – evil fairy

ná - do not

scoir - quit

seanathair - grandfather

sióg - fairy


End file.
